


Fin de semana en París

by Adrimazofeifa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Draco Malfoy, Adult Hermione Granger, Autumn, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, France (Country), French Characters, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, Love Confessions, Ministry of Magic Employee Hermione Granger, Original Character(s), Paris (City), Pining Draco Malfoy, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Romance, Romantic Draco Malfoy, Spells & Enchantments
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrimazofeifa/pseuds/Adrimazofeifa
Summary: Cuatro años después de la Segunda Guerra Mágica, Draco Malfoy se encuentra con Hermione Granger en el Ministerio de Asuntos Mágicos de Francia y vivirán un fin de semana que nunca hubieran imaginado.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy





	1. Reencuentro

Él la vio pasar mientras esperaba ser atendido en una de las salas de visitas del Ministerio de Asuntos Mágicos de Francia. Lo último que había escuchado de ella era que trabajaba en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas pero sabía que ese no era un área importante en ese país, así que se preguntó, qué estaría haciendo por ahí. Había sido tan solo unos pocos segundos, pero ya su imagen rondaba su cabeza con miles de preguntas.

Hacía cuatro años que no la veía. De hecho, no había vuelto a ver a nadie del colegio pues la familia Malfoy había decidido cambiar su lugar de residencia a una de sus casas en Francia, con el objetivo de dejar atrás todo lo relacionado con la Segunda Guerra Mágica, pero sobre todo, para alejarse del desprecio que su apellido generaba en Gran Bretaña a raíz de su participación ¿o no participación? en la Batalla de Hogwarts. Si bien es cierto, luego de la guerra, Harry Potter había intercedido por él y su familia, algo que realmente odiaba, tener que deberle algo a su muy lejano primo político con quien al menos, gracias a Merlín, no compartía parentesco de sangre, agradecía que ahora llevaba una muy tranquila vida, codeándose con los altos jerarcas del ministerio francés. Precisamente, esa mañana había sido llamado por nada más y nada menos que el propio ministro para tomarle opinión sobre algo relacionado probablemente con la nueva ley para la erradicación de viejos decretos, obsoletos ya, a favor de magos sangre pura. A pesar de todo lo que sus padres le habían metido en la cabeza desde que tenía uso de razón, hacía tiempo que pensaba que ser mago, no era un privilegio que tuviera que ver con el estatus de la sangre. Había conocido durante su estancia en el colegio, hijos de familias sangre pura que nunca habían sobresalido en nada, más que en tener un apellido relacionado con los Sagrados Veintiocho, entre ellos Crabbe y Goyle, y había conocido a hijos de muggles que ahora tenían puestos importantes en la política del mundo mágico, entre ellas, la mujer que acababa de ver pasar, Hermione Granger.

—Señor Malfoy —la asistente del ministro lo sacó de sus pensamientos—, lo están esperando en la Sala de Sesiones. Haga el favor de seguirme.

Draco se levantó y con andar elegante y decidido siguió a la señora a través del pasillo hasta una puerta en el fondo. Ya había estado ahí muchas veces, conocía el camino, pero siempre debía seguirse todo un protocolo de seguridad, entre los que se encontraba, dejar su varita en una caja designada para ese fin cuando se reunía con el ministro, algo cómico en su caso, dada su experiencia en magia sin varita y no verbal. En todo caso, colocó la varita dentro de la caja, donde, por encima, logró apreciar unas seis varitas más. Eso significaba que en esa reunión no iban a ser sólo él y el ministro Belmont Tynaire, hecho que lo sorprendió.

Una vez que dejó la varita, empezó a quitarse lentamente los guantes negros de piel de dragón, cuando la única mujer en la sala llamó su atención por unos segundos. La saludó con una ligera inclinación de cabeza para luego dirigirse al ministro, un hombre de cuarenta y seis años, alto y delgado, saludándolo con respeto pero con cierta familiaridad. Rápidamente fue presentado a los demás y el señor Tynaire prosiguió con la junta.

—Como les estaba informando, el señor Malfoy nos ha ayudado antes con…. —pero Hermione ya no prestaba atención. Su sorpresa al encontrarse con su antiguo compañero de estudios la había desconcentrado completamente, sobre todo porque jamás hubiera imaginado que Draco Malfoy estuviera involucrado, o más bien, interesado en cambiar las leyes relacionadas con la pureza de la sangre mágica. Era algo que definitivamente, no concordaba ni con su familia ni con su pasado.

Después de tres horas de reunión, se hizo un receso para almorzar, dirigiéndose todos a un reconocido restaurante cerca del edificio del ministerio, donde Draco y Hermione no tuvieron oportunidad de cruzar palabra, y posteriormente, volvieron a la sala para terminar de finiquitar algunos aspectos sobre la ley que les competía, lo que les llevó casi hasta el atardecer.

Draco sentía la obligación de acercarse a ella y fingió retrasarse unos minutos para luego hacerse el encontradizo en el hall principal.

—Hola Granger, qué sorpresa verte por acá —saludó cuando estuvo a un metro de distancia, con una actitud despreocupada, como lo evidenciaban sus manos entre los bolsillos de la túnica.

—Malfoy, ¡sí, qué sorpresa! —sonrió—. Nunca hubiera imaginado que estos asuntos te interesaran. Cuando el ministro habló de su colaborador de más confianza, a la última persona que esperaba encontrarme era a ti.

—Pues ya ves… —respondió algo cohibido—, el mundo da muchas vueltas.

—¿Cómo están tus padres? —cambió de tema al notar un ligero rubor en las pálidas mejillas de su interlocutor pero intrigada con el hecho de que el único hijo de la familia Malfoy estuviera a favor de la igualdad entre magos y muggles.

—No muy de acuerdo con lo que hago ahora pero, la verdad, no es algo que me afecte… —Hermione no pudo fingir asombro—, me refiero a lo que piensen —aclaró jugando nerviosamente con su anillo de la mano derecha—. Mi padre sigue siendo el mismo… madre ha cambiado un poco pero lo que importa es lo que pienso yo. Lo vivido sí dejó una profunda huella en mí… —su voz era casi un murmullo. Un incómodo silencio siguió a sus palabras pero rápidamente, recordando que ella debía regresar a Londres, preguntó—. ¿A qué hora está programado tu traslador? No quiero atrasarte. Sólo quería saludar.

—Oh no, estoy en París desde anoche y programé quedarme unos días más. Hace tiempo no tengo vacaciones y Harry insistió en que aprovechara para darme un respiro. No tenía muchas ganas de seguir su consejo pero la verdad, me lo pensé mejor y decidí que sí quería descansar un poco, sobre todo porque he estado trabajando muy duro con esta nueva ley.

—Buena idea… tengo algunos años de vivir acá y la experiencia de disfrutar París es algo que definitivamente, debes hacer alguna vez en tu vida —otro incómodo silencio—. No sabía que estabas ahora en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, por lo que adivino, en un alto cargo. ¡Felicidades! Un gran avance. A este paso puedes llegar pronto al puesto de ministra —sonreía y ella se percató de que su sonrisa y palabras eran sinceras.

—Gracias, sí, tengo algunos meses ahí…

—Fue bueno verte... ¡Qué disfrutes tus vacaciones!

—Gracias, Malfoy —sonrió. Draco inclinó su cabeza a manera de despedida y buscando sus guantes en el bolsillo de su impecable y negra túnica, se dirigió lentamente hacia la salida. Hermione no pudo evitar seguir con la vista el recorrido del muchacho. Si le había sorprendido habérselo encontrado en la reunión con el Ministro Tynaire, más aún el que se hubiera acercado a hablarle y hasta felicitarla por sus logros profesionales. De verdad, ¿ese hombre era Draco Malfoy, su antiguo compañero de Hogwarts? —sacudió ligeramente la cabeza aún sin creerse lo que acababa de pasar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imágenes relacionadas con el fic Fin de semana en París en:  
> https://www.pinterest.com/adrimazofeifa/fin-de-semana-en-par%C3%ADs-fic/


	2. Coincidencias

Draco empezó a caminar lentamente por las calles de París rumbo a su apartamento, lo que podría tomarle una hora y media de tiempo. Por supuesto que podía haberse aparecido o haber usado la _Red Flu_ desde el ministerio, pero eso no le hubiera ayudado a despejar su mente. No sabía por qué se había acercado a Granger después de la reunión. Había intentado abordarla durante el almuerzo, pero no había tenido oportunidad pues el ministro no lo había dejado ni un segundo libre. Pero sí aprovechó para observarla a su antojo; su cabello ahora lucía recogido y ordenado, lo que le aportaba seriedad a aquel juvenil rostro, aunque unos rebeldes rizos habían decidido escapar del elaborado peinado, y la elegante túnica se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo. Quizá ahora con el puesto que ella tenía en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, debía relacionarse con personal de alto nivel dentro del Ministerio Británico de Magia, y por eso, su aspecto lucía más arreglado, más formal. Pero estaba seguro que, en la comodidad de su hogar, probablemente no lucía muy diferente a la estudiante que recordaba.

Se preguntó si se habría casado… no había visto ningún anillo en su mano izquierda y, a pesar de que no estaba muy al tanto de las noticias de su país, al ser ella famosa probablemente la primicia de su casamiento hubiera salido incluso en los diarios de sociedad franceses. Aunque él prefería no leerlos. Era aburrido ver cómo salía en varios reportajes, cotizándolo como el mejor partido para cualquier bruja parisina, y cómo especulaban sobre su amistad con esta o aquella joven con la que hubiera salido a comer la noche anterior o más de dos veces en poco tiempo. Había optado en muchas ocasiones, por disfrazarse para tomarse un buen whisky de fuego en algún balcón de contados restaurantes y, con eso, pasar desapercibido ante la prensa rosa que lo seguía cual abeja a la miel; aunque la mayoría de las veces prefería concurrir lugares muggles. Y había dejado de frecuentar a ciertas amistades a pesar de la insistencia de su padre para que se relacionara con esta o aquella familia que tenían hijas casaderas.

Debido a tanta presión por parte de Lucius para que se casara, sumado a las constantes quejas de Narcissa por su colaboración con el ministro Tynaire, sobre todo en los casos relacionados con las leyes que tuvieran que ver con la pureza de la sangre y los privilegios que eso conllevaba, es que había decidido independizarse tres años atrás y ahora vivía en un pequeño apartamento en el corazón de Neuilly-sur-Seine, en un exclusivo suburbio al oeste de París. Bueno… “pequeño” era un decir… la magnífica propiedad medía ciento sesenta metros cuadrados y se encontraba en el sexto piso de un lujoso edificio con terrazas, desde donde se podía disfrutar de una magnífica vista a la Torre Eiffel. Tenía una gran y acogedora sala de estar, un amplio comedor, una luminosa cocina y tres dormitorios. Cada habitación estaba impecablemente decorada, gracias a los exquisitos gustos de su madre y los colores de las paredes iban a juego con el de los muebles; ahí no faltaba ni sobraba un adorno. Apenas ingresó al piso, se escuchó un _plop_ e hizo su aparición una elfina doméstica de saltones ojos color miel, vistiendo un gracioso “vestido” color rosa.

—¡Bienvenido, amito! —saludó alegre.

— _Glondy_ , ya te he dicho que no me digas así. Ya no soy tu amo.

— _Glondy_ no puede decirle de otra forma. _Glondy_ vio nacer al amito. _Glondy_ está feliz de servir al amito aunque ahora sea libre —la elfina pegaba pequeños brincos alrededor de Draco, quien no pudo evitar sonreír. Esa conversación era un tema frecuente y él disfrutaba de ver a la criatura saltar feliz por sentirse libre. En vano era que él le regalara tela para que cambiara de vestuario; ella sólo quería llevar puesto el que él le había dado al momento de liberarla.

Narcissa había pegado el grito en el cielo cuando su hijo le anunció que quería vivir solo. Y después de múltiples chantajes para evitar que Draco los dejara, había insistido en que al menos se llevara a _Glondy_ con él para cuidarlo y atenderlo. Lo que la señora Malfoy no sabía era que él le había otorgado la libertad a la criatura regalándole un arremedo de vestido que él mismo había transfigurado y que ahora la elfina no se quitaba. _Glondy_ tenía un especial cariño por su “amito” pues lo había atendido desde sus primeros días de vida y aunque en sus primeros años había sido tratada con patadas y gritos, Draco, después de los acontecimientos de la Segunda Guerra Mágica había cambiado su forma de ver la vida y eso incluía su trato con los elfos a su servicio. Quiso él pagarle una suma más que considerable por los servicios domésticos, pero _Glondy_ no quiso aceptar más de unos cuantos galeones al mes. Ella con saberse libre y atenderlo en exclusiva se daba por más que satisfecha, y lo demostraba en cada acción: no se cansaba de consentirlo. Las pocas veces que los padres de Draco lo visitaban, fingían que todo era como antes con tal de no escuchar reclamos y ella usaba sus antiguos vestidos por no decir, harapos.

—Hoy cenaré fuera —anunció Draco—. Voy a cambiarme y saldré. No es necesario que me esperes a mi regreso.

 _—Glondy_ estará despierta para cuando el amito llegue, por si necesita algo —el joven mago resopló… era caso perdido contradecirla. No importaba lo mucho que intentara que ella se desligara un poco de él, la elfina no dejaría de estar atenta al ruido de la puerta al abrirse para aparecerse junto al muchacho, fuera que llegara de la calle o cuando se levantaba en las mañanas. Por lo menos había logrado que ya no se inclinara ante él cada dos por tres.

Draco se quitó su costosa túnica negra, que resaltaban aún más su rubio cabello y grises ojos, y se decidió por un traje algo más casual: una camisa blanca, corbata negra, chaleco y saco negros; una bufanda gris oscuro colgaba de su cuello y le daban un aspecto elegante pero relajado. Se tomó algunos minutos para decidir a cuál restaurante se dirigiría, eligiendo uno pequeño y poco concurrido en las afueras de la ciudad, para pasar desapercibido, así que se apareció a pocos metros del lugar.

Al ingresar al recinto, el maître lo saludó cortésmente, y lo guió hacia una mesa desocupada, pero Draco nuevamente fue sorprendido por la presencia de Hermione, quien había alzado su rostro cuando escuchó al maître decir _“señor Malfoy_ ”. Ella también había cambiado su atuendo y lucía un aspecto más aniñado, con su abundante cabello castaño por la libre pero algo más domado que antes, quizá gracias a los efectos de algún producto mágico. Él decidió acercarse a su mesa.

—Granger, esto sí que es una verdadera coincidencia.

—Malfoy, pues sí, qué casualidad habernos encontrado hoy por segunda vez.

—¿Esperas a alguien? —se aventuró a preguntar algo nervioso.

—Puedes acompañarme si gustas —sonrió—. Esta es una mesa para dos, como puedes ver.

—Gracias —Draco le hizo una seña al maître y se sentó frente a la joven. Hermione ya iba por el plato principal, así que él decidió saltarse la entrada.


	3. Rencor

Hermione se sorprendió de estar disfrutando de la compañía de Draco Malfoy. Si años atrás alguien hubiera sugerido que cenaría tranquilamente con él, charlando casi como viejos amigos, seguro se le hubiera reído en la cara, o mejor aún, le hubiera lanzado un  _ crucio _ ; aunque ella no era de las que reaccionaban así, definitivamente ese alguien se lo tendría bien merecido por siquiera mencionar esa probabilidad.

Draco había ganado en elegancia, si eso era posible, y en caballerosidad, faceta que no le conocía pero que, dado su nacimiento en cuna de oro, suponía que había sido educado con los más estrictos modales de etiqueta y cortesía para poder desenvolverse entre la aristocracia como heredero de una de las fortunas más sólidas y antiguas del Londres mágico, sino de Gran Bretaña.

Poco a poco se había ido rompiendo el hielo, sobre todo ella, hablando de su paso por los diferentes departamentos del Ministerio, y ya para la hora del postre se habían reído de alguna que otra anécdota, siempre relacionado con el trabajo de ella. Draco se aventuró a preguntar algo más personal.

—¿Qué hay de Potter? ¿Sigue en la oficina de Aurores? —Hermione se asombró de que él preguntara por su antiguo enemigo.

—Sí. Y Ronald está ahora en Sortilegios Weasley. Los veo muy seguido.

—El trío dorado sigue haciendo de las suyas entonces —ella se ruborizó levemente.

—Creo que nunca podrá ser de otro modo. Desde los once años prácticamente nos hemos visto a diario, somos una gran familia. La familia que escogimos o la que nos escogió, porque los Weasley nos adoptaron a Harry y a mí desde los primeros años y ya no nos podemos ver si ellos en nuestras vidas. Juntos hemos pasado buenas y no tan buenas experiencias. Perder a Fred es algo que aún nos cuesta aceptar.

El semblante de Draco se obscureció. Recordar cuántas muertes había ocasionado el loco al que una vez fue obligado a servir por culpa de los errores de su padre era algo que en ocasiones todavía lo desvelaba. Había estado en el Gran Comedor al terminar la Batalla de Hogwarts, había visto los muertos en el suelo y sus familias llorando desconsolados. El rostro desencajado de aquel pelirrojo Weasley al perder a su gemelo vino a su mente. Él había perdido a su tía Bellatrix pero eso para nada se podía decir que había sido algo malo. Al contrario, había sentido mucha paz y casi felicidad por ese acontecimiento. Ni siquiera su madre había derramado alguna lágrima por la muerte de su hermana, pues había sido más grande el dolor que había causado.

—Lo siento —murmuró luego de varios minutos de silencio sin mirarla a los ojos—. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de disculparme, por lo que hice o no hice en ese tiempo… —volvía a jugar nerviosamente con su anillo, un precioso ónix negro montado en plata que llevaba en el anular derecho y fijó su mirada en la nada—. Fui obligado a hacer cosas que no quería como una forma de castigar el fracaso de mi padre, y por cobardía…

—No te preocupes —cortó—. No vale la pena siquiera traer esos momentos al presente. Ni siquiera eso merece esa persona que tanto mal nos causó… Muchas veces lo hablamos con Ron y Harry. Si hubieras querido hacernos daño, lo hubieras hecho esa vez en tu casa. Y no creo que fueras cobarde. Simplemente no tuviste elección. Era eso o la vida de tus padres y la tuya propia. No hay que ser muy inteligente para saber cuál bando seguir ante esa amenaza. La señora Malfoy también fue muy valiente al mentir sobre la supuesta muerte de Harry en el bosque. Sabía que si le decía a… Voldemort —pronunciar su nombre aún les provocaba escalofríos a ambos— que estaba muerto, podría llegar más rápido a ti. Quizá tus padres se equivocaron en muchos aspectos. Pero no hay duda que te aman, al menos ella, arriesgando su propia vida, venció el miedo y mintió. Igual que tú.

—No quieras ver héroes donde no los hay, Granger —espetó con amargura—. No olvidemos de dónde proviene mi madre: de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black —recalcó con sarcasmo cada palabra—, una de las familias más antiguas de magos y brujas sangre pura. El odio hacia los muggles o nacidos de ellos tiene siglos arraigado; incluso excluían a los  _ squibs  _ de su árbol genealógico. Y fue por eso que apoyó a mi padre desde un principio, por su propia voluntad. Sin embargo, como mencionas, ella cambió cuando vio mi vida en peligro. No lo hizo por mi padre; fue por mí que arriesgó su vida —había un dejo de nostalgia en su voz.

—Te ama muchísimo, eso nadie lo puede negar.

—Pero cometió muchos errores en nombre de ese amor —musitó con rencor.

—No seas tan duro con ella, Malfoy, tú mismo has dicho que no tuvo otra opción, no conocía otra manera de actuar, o más bien, de amar. Son siglos dándole cacería a los que eran diferentes a ellos. Por eso, cuando el Señor Tenebroso llegó con las mismas ideas, vieron en él la oportunidad de cumplir sus expectativas para la purificación de la sangre.

—Ambos permitieron que ese demente se adueñara de nuestro hogar y lo transformara en un infierno.

—No tuvieron otra opción, Malfoy —repitió.

—Nos humilló todo lo que quiso —Draco ya no la escuchaba, e iba sintiendo cómo la ira iba creciendo en su interior. Su pálido rostro empezaba a enrojecerse y aunque no había aumento en el volumen de voz, cada palabra salía como un gruñido. Sus puños no podían estar más crispados, sus grises ojos casi parecían negros y su mirada estaba perdida entre sus recuerdos—. Nunca quise torturar ni asesinar a nadie. ¡Te lo juro! —Hermione colocó inconscientemente una mano sobre uno de los puños de Draco, a manera de apoyo, pero él rápidamente reaccionó volviendo al restaurante, quitando su mano como si el contacto le hubiera quemado. Ella se horrorizó tanto por su reacción que él rememoró la vez que su tía la había torturado en la mansión. Había miedo, angustia y dolor en la mirada de la joven—. Lo siento —apenas se escuchaba su voz—, no quise asustarte… estaba a kilómetros y años de distancia… Más bien… gracias por hacerme reaccionar —Hermione asintió. Luego de unos minutos en los que logró calmar su respiración, se levantó de su silla y se llevó una mano a su sien derecha. Miles de agujas taladraban su cabeza—. Necesito despejarme. ¿Te gustaría salir de acá y caminar?


	4. Arrepentimiento

Salieron del pequeño restaurante. Era de noche pero las luces iluminaban todo como si fuera de día. Draco llevaba las manos en los bolsillos de su saco y caminaba muy lentamente por las estrechas aceras, rodeados de gente que caminaba rápido quizá de vuelta a casa o que iban a sus trabajos nocturnos. Eran casi las diez.

—Gracias por invitarme a la cena —murmuró para romper el hielo. Draco no le había permitido pagar.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer —intentó sonreír. Los minutos pasaban y Hermione se dedicó a observar los edificios y monumentos que iban apareciendo en el camino, respetando el silencio de su acompañante—. No fue mi intención asustarte… —repitió. Hermione fijó su mirada en él—. Hace años no tocaba ese tema… con mis padres lo evitamos… y acá en Francia no se vivió tan de cerca los estragos que hizo Voldemort como para que pudiera hablarlo con alguien y compartir penas para desahogarnos. Creo que eso fue lo que pasó. No lo sabía, pero ocupaba soltar toda esa rabia que aún tenía en el pecho. Estuviste ahí, sé que quizá no me entiendas, pero…

—Te entiendo —interrumpió comprensiva—. No ha sido fácil para nosotros tampoco. No importa el bando en el que estuviéramos, vimos mucho dolor; muchos amigos morir, niños quedar huérfanos, familias perder hijos… Logramos vencer a Voldemort, pero a costa de muchas personas queridas: Moody, Fred, Tonks, Lupin —intencionalmente omitió a Dumbledore, sabía que esa muerte tocaría una fibra muy sensible en Draco—. Incluso Snape y Dobby… y algo más atrás, Sirius y los padres de Harry… los Longbotton también fueron víctimas, aunque de la primera guerra, donde muchos magos y brujas igualmente perdieron la vida… Cada quien, y desde muchos años atrás, luchando por sus propios ideales, buscando a su manera, un mundo mejor. No importa quién tuviera la razón. Se sacrificaron muchas vidas.

—Gracias a Merlín, todo eso forma parte del pasado. Vine a París buscando un nuevo horizonte. Y lo encontré. Ha sido bueno para mí cambiar de aires —esbozó un intento de sonrisa.

—A nuestra manera, Harry, Ronald, Neville y yo hemos seguido luchando… pero a veces los malos recuerdos nos sacan lágrimas. Como bien dices, es bueno que todo haya quedado atrás, y que ahora esas peleas sean en los tribunales por medio de audiencias, buscando el bien de todos. Tú también estás aportando tu grano de arena, y aunque supongo que no debió ser fácil enfrentar a tus padres con estas ideas anti supremacía de la sangre, ha sido muy valiente de tu parte darle un giro a todo lo que te enseñaron desde que tienes uso de razón y luchar por lo que crees es lo mejor.

Draco asintió e intentó sonreír. Su mirada se había aclarado y estaba más tranquilo. Siguieron caminando y él empezó a hacerlas de guía turístico. Llegando a la explanada del Museo del Louvre mencionó varios aspectos históricos que ella no había leído en ningún libro y eso la tenía impresionada.

—Sabes mucho de la historia parisina. Me dan ganas de contratarte para mañana —comentó divertida.

—Pues… —arrastró la palabra con algo de asombro— no tengo planes para mañana —continuó con una cautivadora sonrisa.

—Oh… yo estaba bromeando —un ligero rubor había hecho presencia en sus mejillas—. No quiero importunar tu sábado.

—Y yo estoy hablando en serio. Me gustaría acompañarte… Bueno, a menos que ya tengas acompañante. En ese caso, no quisiera ser mal tercio —murmuró con una mueca.

—Es sábado; seguro que tienen mejores planes para tu fin de semana que ir de tour con una sangre su… —Hermione inmediatamente se llevó una mano a sus labios y al ver el rostro de Draco se percató del error que había cometido al siquiera intentar usar aquellas palabras que tanto la habían herido tiempo atrás y que no se explicaba cómo habían llegado a su boca. Su subconsciente la había traicionado quizá por ser él mismo quien lo hubiera mencionado por primera vez años atrás. El gesto de Malfoy se había endurecido nuevamente. Hermione recordó su reacción en el restaurante y lamentó haber tocado otra vez el tema—. Malfoy… yo… —sin percatarse de lo que hacía, ella se había llevado una mano hacia su brazo izquierdo, donde Bellatrix había tatuado tan odiadas palabras.

—¡Déjalo así, Granger! Me lo merezco… —masculló con un dejo de dolor en su voz.

—Creo que es mejor que regrese a mi hotel —murmuró apresuradamente deseando acabar con el momento incómodo—. Ha sido un día largo y debo descansar. Mañana me espera mucho por conocer. Muchas gracias por tu compañía, Malfoy.

A Draco le hubiera gustado acompañarla; después de todo, él era un caballero, pero era evidente que Hermione había preferido huir de él. Con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, se despidieron y Hermione se apareció. Malfoy decidió de nuevo caminar hacia su apartamento. Las imágenes en su cabeza pasaban una tras otra, una y otra vez. Aquella primera vez que la había llamado “asquerosa sangre sucia” en su segundo año, cuando entrenaría como buscador por primera vez. Su padre les había regalado a los siete integrantes del equipo de Quidditch, una _Nimbus 2001_ y con eso había comprado su puesto. Ella lo había adivinado, y como siempre no se había podido callar. Resopló con obstinación. Sus padres desde tiempos inmemorables haciendo “lo que creían mejor para su hijo” y él, orgulloso de las acciones de Lucius por ponerle todo en bandeja de plata. ¡Cuánta vergüenza y asco sentía ahora de todo eso!

¡Tenía que redimirse! Demostrarle a Hermione Granger que ya no era ese inmaduro y malcriado niño; que había cambiado y que estaba muy arrepentido de todo el dolor que le había causado. Decidió aparecerse en su casa y apenas entró al salón, _Glondy_ hizo presencia, según había prometido. Él convocó pluma y pergamino y rápidamente escribió una nota que envió con su búho real. Una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios antes de acostarse aquella noche.


	5. Sorpresas

Hermione Granger llegó a su habitación llena de sentimientos encontrados. Primero toparse a Draco Malfoy en el ministerio de magia francés, como un consultor de confianza del más alto jerarca, abogando por los derechos de los nacidos de muggles. Después, haber coincidido en el restaurante. Ella había preferido uno de los más alejados y menos famosos de París, justamente porque creía que era en esos sitios donde se conocía realmente la esencia de los habitantes de un país; no los lugares que todos los turistas visitaban, sino los menos concurridos.

Ver a su antiguo compañero abrir su corazón había sido impactante, inesperado. Estaba segura que si se lo comentara a Harry o a Ron jamás le creerían. Es más, todo lo que había ocurrido desde la mañana era increíble. Había percibido un arrepentimiento auténtico en él. No fingía como solía hacer en el colegio; el ejemplo más claro había sido en tercer año con _Buckbeak_ el hipogrifo. Todo había sido real ese día. Este era el verdadero Draco Malfoy. Algo en lo más profundo de su corazón se lo confirmaba. Ya no era quien tenía que aparentar ser el mejor de los sangre pura del mundo mágico, el hijo de papi, el creído heredero de los Malfoy. No. Este era un hombre honesto y sensible que trabajaba codo a codo con el Ministro Tynaire y que al igual que ella y sus amigos, luchaban por un mundo mejor. Y no sabía si era sólo curiosidad, pero quería conocer a ese Draco Malfoy.

Él se había ofrecido a acompañarla en su tour del sábado. ¿Hablaría en serio? Era tan difícil cambiar la opinión que tenía de él de un pronto a otro sólo porque lo había visto derrumbarse en el restaurante… que sentía que no era justo que ella cambiara de buenas a primeras, años de rivalidad y desprecios sólo porque por unos minutos, él había mostrado otra cara. ¿De verdad se arrepentía de todo? ¿De verdad no le molestaba acompañarla al día siguiente? ¿Ya no importaba que ella fuera una bruja hija de muggles? No podía sacarse todas esas dudas de su mente.

Decidió darse un baño. Llenó la tina con agua caliente y se recostó sobre una toalla que colocó para descansar el cuello. Había un frasco con sales de lavanda y las espolvoreó por el agua. Quería relajarse. Pero al cerrar los ojos, nuevamente hizo aparición la figura de Draco. Siempre había sido atractivo, debía aceptarlo, pero con los años había ganado en elegancia y gallardía. Hermione sonrió tapándose los ojos, avergonzada. ¿En serio estaba pensando en Draco Malfoy?

Veinte minutos después, escuchó unos golpecitos en su ventana. Algo sorprendida la abrió para dar paso a una bonita lechuza que reconoció como un búho real, que llevaba un sobre con un escudo que se le hizo conocido. Dentro del mismo, había una pequeña nota e inmediatamente reconoció la elegante escritura de Draco. Mayor sorpresa fue ver su contenido.

_“Mi oferta sigue en pie._

_Te espero para desayunar a las nueve de la mañana en La Galerie, en la 31 Avenue George V._

_D.M”._

Por unos segundos, dudó en asistir. Pero la visión de un desayuno sola así como un tour por la ciudad en compañía de otros desconocidos de momento ya no le pareció una buena idea. Además, Draco había demostrado tener mucho conocimiento de la historia local, mejor que el libro para turistas que había comprado junto con el complicado mapa de la ciudad, así que decidió aceptar la invitación. 

Al día siguiente, Hermione se debatía entre una y otra indumentaria. Había empacado una sencilla ropa muggle para colarse entre los demás turistas, pero sabía que Draco, por más “casual” que vistiera, a la par de ella seguiría viéndose elegante. Era la ventaja que daba el dinero y el buen gusto, y él los tenía ambos por montones. Ella no podía quejarse del dinero; tenía buen salario en el ministerio, pero el “buen gusto” nunca había sido su fuerte. Había buscado información del restaurante en el manual turístico y sabía que era uno de los mejores de París. Definitivamente no podía ir con su vestimenta muggle. Pero tampoco con las sofisticadas túnicas de trabajo. Gruñó. ¿Desde cuándo importaba lo que quería ponerse para desayunar? Pues, desde que no quería desentonar a la par de Draco Malfoy… suspiró tocándose la frente. Al final se decidió por un pantalón negro y un abrigo tipo gabardina. Era octubre y cumpliría su función de protegerla del viento y darle un aspecto serio pero a la vez casual. Con un rápido movimiento de varita quitó las arrugas de la ropa, se maquilló un poco los ojos y labios y trató de recogerse el cabello. Deseaba dar buena impresión si acaso se encontraban con alguna amistad y tuviera que presentarla, o al menos eso se dijo para justificar su acicalamiento.

Estaba algo nerviosa cuando hizo su aparición cerca del lugar. No había respondido la carta y y se preguntaba si a pesar de eso, Malfoy acudiría. La elegancia del decorado de _Le Galerie_ la dejó sin palabras. Por supuesto que era el lugar que Draco Malfoy elegiría, no podía esperarse menos. Iba a preguntarle al maître por la mesa cuando Draco se acercó a saludarla con una gran sonrisa, vestido lo más “sencillo” que su condición aristocrática le permitía: camisa blanca, corbata gris oscuro, chaleco, saco y pantalón de un azul tan oscuro que parecía negro. El cabello caía libremente en mechones sobre su frente, contrastando con el peinado completamente fijado hacia un lado del día anterior. Se veía fresco y relajado y eso la hizo sentir cómoda con la ropa que había elegido para el día. Hermione no pudo evitar pensar en lo bien que él se veía con cualquier atuendo. Podría ir lleno de harapos que seguiría teniendo el sello Malfoy a la elegancia y gallardía.

—¡Buenos días! Qué bueno que te decidiste venir. Tengo nuestra mesa lista, acompáñame —y se hizo a un lado para dejarle el paso a Hermione. Ella fue admirando los tapices y las lámparas, todo el conjunto era una lujosa sencillez. La condujo hasta una terraza con vista a la ciudad.

—Nunca hubiera imaginado que frecuentaras lugares muggles —comentó extendiendo la servilleta en su regazo.

—Tienen un excelente menú y ni qué decir de la atención. Además, me escapo de la prensa rosa. Acá también tenemos una Rita Skeeter —aseguró divertido haciendo un guiño—. ¿Lograste dormir bien?

—Estupendamente. Hace tiempo no dormía tan profundamente. Siempre me voy a dormir tarde, terminando algún detalle del trabajo que haya quedado pendiente, y me levanto muy temprano para verificar que todo esté perfecto cuando sea la hora de empezar a trabajar.

—Por supuesto, eso es muy tú.

—Voy a tener que darle la razón a Harry y aceptar que ocupaba sacar vacaciones hace mucho tiempo. Le prometí que después de la reunión con el ministro, no volvería a pensar en trabajo hasta que regresara el lunes a Londres.

—¿Sólo dos días para recorrer París? No nos va a alcanzar el tiempo —Draco bebió de su té tranquilamente, pero Hermione casi se atraganta con un trozo de queso por el comentario. ¿Tendría que verlo al día siguiente también? ¿Era eso algo bueno o malo? Él pareció percatarse de lo que había dicho y algo cohibido se disculpó—. Lo siento… nuevamente interfiriendo en tus planes. Quizá ya estás lamentando el habernos encontrado para desayunar —ella negó con la cabeza.

—Hoy tenía planeado hacer un tour por los lugares más próximos a la ciudad, pero mañana quiero visitar la Biblioteca Nacional. Me han hablado maravillas de la Sala Oval de la sede Richelieu. Aunque sé que como turista no podré tener acceso a los libros, sólo estar ahí debe ser increíble. Su riqueza arquitectónica, el ambiente, el saber que hay millones de libros, además de monedas, mapas y mucho más, todo con un incalculable valor…

—Algo podremos hacer para que nos permitan entrar a esa sala de lectura —cerró un ojo pícaramente mientras untaba más mantequilla a su rebanada de pan.

—Malfoy, ¿en serio harías eso por mí? —había ilusión en sus ojos. Se imaginó poder siquiera tocar alguno de aquellos libros con sus propias manos.

—Granger. No soy quien solía ser en el colegio. Déjame demostrarte mi verdadero yo.

—¡Harry y Ron no se lo van a creer!

—¿Que hayas podido entrar a una sala de lectura de la biblioteca más grande del país, o que sea precisamente yo quien haga posible todo eso? Supongo que ambas —sonrió sin darle tiempo a responder—. Me gustaría ver sus caras, sobre todo la de Weasley cuando se lo cuentes. ¿El odioso Malfoy de guía turístico? Tendrás tema de conversación para rato, te lo puedo asegurar.

Hermione se sorprendió de cómo Draco se tomaba las cosas. Si bien tenía razón, dudaba que ella pudiera contar todo lo que había vivido con él en pocas horas y que le creyeran. Pero es que a ella misma le costaba un mundo aceptar que ese joven amable y social fuera el mismo que les había hecho la vida imposible durante muchos años, aunque claro que al final se había redimido, por decirlo de alguna forma. Ella tenía la sospecha de que él quería que ella conociera esa nueva faceta. Y ella estaba más que dispuesta a conocerla.


	6. Lágrimas

—¿Preparada para caminar? —le preguntó al levantarse de la mesa—. Hoy no se vale usar la magia.

—¡No puedo creer que dijeras eso!

—París ya tiene su magia —le guiñó un ojo—. Solamente si estamos muy cansados nos apareceremos. Pero para conocerlo a fondo en un día, hay que caminar. Aunque claro, muchas cosas se quedarán por fuera. Debieras considerar quedarte más días.

Salieron de _La Galerie_ y caminaron hacia el Arco del Triunfo, lo que les tomó quince minutos. Hermione llevaba consigo una cámara fotográfica muggle y luego de enseñarle cómo usarla y tomarse algunas fotos, pasaron a la Torre Eiffel. La experiencia que estaba viviendo era única. Jamás hubiera imaginado que Draco fuera tan buen compañero de viaje; hacía comentarios sobre la arquitectura, diseño, materiales e incluso mencionó los cuidados necesarios para mantenerla bella.

—¿Cómo es que sabes todos esos detalles?

—Al principio, recién mudado a mi apartamento, me aburría sin nada qué hacer — _“Claro, él no ocupa trabajar”_ , pensó ella—; así que me dediqué a visitar cada lugar y ponía bastante atención a los guías. Lo que nunca imaginé es que luego le repetiría todo lo aprendido a alguien —sonrió. Hermione pensó que Draco tenía una muy bonita sonrisa; otro aspecto que desconocía de él. No había rastro de burla ni fanfarronería: esa sí que se la había conocido bien…

Hermione sabía que un tour rápido no podía incluir visitas a museos o palacios. Pero sí tenía claro que quería conocer los jardines de Luxemburgo y leer un libro tranquilamente en ese lugar. Así que, después de tomarse la infaltable foto en la explanada de Trocadero —ella insistió en tomarle una a él—, se dirigieron al lugar. Era la una de la tarde cuando llegaron. Eligieron el lugar adecuado para descansar, algo alejado del bullicio de los turistas. Hermione sacó de su pequeño bolso de cuentas, una manta y un libro muggle. Draco tomó la manta y realizó un encantamiento de ampliación para agrandarla y así pudieran usarla cómodamente los dos, manteniendo algo de distancia. Posteriormente, ella invocó una botella de cerveza de mantequilla y dos vasos.

—¿Qué más traes en ese bolso? —preguntó divertido.

—Todo lo que pudiera necesitar —la joven se ruborizó—. Medicinas, ropa, libros… ya no recuerdo. Fue bastante útil durante la búsqueda de los horrocruxes, pues gracias al encantamiento de extensión indetectable, pude llevar desde una tienda de campaña mágica, hasta un cuadro… en fin… uno no sabe qué y cuándo algo puede ser útil.

Draco se acostó en la manta, entrelazó sus manos detrás de la cabeza y cruzó sus pies a nivel de los tobillos.

—Es curioso cómo las circunstancias nos llevaron a aprender diferentes hechizos, ¿verdad? Aún estando en el mismo año escolar, llegó un momento en que nos tocó vivir circunstancias diferentes que nos llevaron a adquirir conocimientos distintos… estoy seguro de que sabes hechizos que ni siquiera sé que existen; así como yo, lamentablemente tengo conocimientos en magia muy oscura, cosa que para nada me enorgullece, pero que en su momento me tocó usar.

—Puedo enseñarte –comentó alzando los hombros con indiferencia—; toma algo de tiempo hacerlo bien, pero eras buen estudiante, según recuerdo. Tú me haces de guía turístico, yo te enseño cómo conjurar con éxito el “c _apacious extremis_ ”.

—Puede ser… —cerró los ojos—. Pero de momento, te dejaré leer. Ya he intervenido mucho en tus planes como para también cambiar este. Mientras lees, yo descansaré.

Hermione se recostó al árbol y empezó a leer; sin embargo, ocasionalmente miraba de reojo a Draco. Aún le parecía increíble tenerlo ahí a su lado. Se veía tan sereno y ¿feliz? Una suave brisa empezó a correr y desordenaba sus rubios cabellos, y no pudo evitar distraerse en sus perfectos rasgos masculinos, sus trajes a la medida, su blanca piel, sus… Draco se movió ligeramente y eso hizo aterrizar la mirada de la muchacha de sus labios directo a su libro. A ver si él la pescaba viéndolo dormitar… “ _Concéntrate, concéntrate_ ”, se regañó mentalmente. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos volvieron a traicionarla. ¿Hacía cuánto no estaba así, en compañía de un hombre que no fueran Ron o Harry? No había tenido ninguna cita en casi cuatro años. ¿Cita? ¿Era una cita lo que tenía con Draco? Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar esas ideas. Se preguntó si alguien que los viera en ese momento, creería que habían sido enemigos años atrás. Trató de ser objetiva y se dijo que perfectamente podían pasar como una pareja y la idea encendió su rostro. Inconscientemente se llevó las manos a sus mejillas y trató de calmarse. Lo último que quería era que él la viera así y que no supiera qué contestar a sus preguntas.

Respiró profundo y volvió al libro. Si acaso había avanzado tres páginas en una hora. Volvió a regañarse y se convenció de que el problema era el tipo de lectura que había elegido. Jane Austen no era para ese momento. Devolvió el libro a su bolso púrpura e invocó un grueso ejemplar de aritmancia. La lectura ligera definitivamente la concentraría.

Antes de sumergirse en el texto, volvió a ver a Malfoy. Así dormido lucía como un ángel, y no pudo evitar recordar que ese “ángel” había hecho uso de las maldiciones imperdonables. Voldemort solía atacar pueblos muggles. ¿Estaría él involucrado en esos crímenes? ¿Cuántas muertes habría presenciado? De pronto empezó a sentir una angustia en el pecho. Quizá, igual que ella, había visto morir personas y no había podido evitarlo. Ya él le había dejado claro que mucho de lo que había hecho, había sido en contra de su voluntad. Sin poderlo evitar, varias lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos… a veces era inevitable llorar al recordar esos tiempos difíciles.

Fue un suspiro el que despertó a Draco. ¿Por qué lloraba? Trató de no moverse para no ponerse en evidencia y simuló seguir durmiendo. Minutos después Hermione secó su rostro y volvió a su libro, que, él notó, ese no era el que había sacado al llegar a los jardines. Decidió esperar unos quince minutos más para que ella se recuperara de lo que fuera que había provocado sus lágrimas. ¿Sería que extrañaba a alguien? ¿Había ido a ese lugar buscando el recuerdo de algún amor? Será que si usaba la legeremancia con ella… no ocupaba ni varita ni hablar para introducirse en su mente… pero no… no era lo correcto… él ya no hacía esas cosas. Además, lo que fuera, no era de su incumbencia, y siempre estaba la opción de preguntárselo directamente; aunque claro, ellos no se tenían la confianza para contarse secretos. Cuando la vio tranquila, fingió despertar y le sonrió.

—¡Buenas tardes!

—¡Hola! ¿Descansaste?

—Sí, pero ahora tengo hambre. No sé qué tenías planeado para el almuerzo, pero quiero llevarte a un lugar precioso en Montparnasse. Detrás de aquellos arbustos podremos aparecernos.


	7. Confesiones

La vista panorámica cortaba la respiración. Habían subido a la Torre Montparnasse y desde su piso cincuenta y nueve observaban todo París a sus pies. Los ojos de Hermione brillaban de emoción. No había contemplado visitar ese lugar y le agradecía a Draco el haberla llevado ahí. Él señaló los diferentes sitios de interés y le comentó sobre los maravillosos atardeceres; le ponía tanto entusiasmo a sus palabras que la tenían completamente impresionada. No dejaba de preguntarse dónde había estado este jovial, apasionado y caballeroso Malfoy de sus once a los diecisiete años, y no pudo evitar cuestionárselo una vez que llegaron al restaurante _Le Ciel de Paris_ para almorzar y Draco había retirado su silla para ella sentarse.

—¿Dónde lo tenías escondido?

—¿A quién? —preguntó con asombro.

—A este Draco Malfoy —inmediatamente él se ruborizó y desordenándose el cabello en un gesto que denotaba lo mucho que esa pregunta lo había sorprendido, con algo de vergüenza, respondió.

—Siempre estuvo ahí, pero prefería comportarse como el arrogante e insoportable centro del universo —confesó con nerviosismo—. Este Draco es el verdadero… tiene cuatro años conmigo y le encanta París.

—Eso lo tengo más que claro. No has dejado de sorprenderme desde la mañana. Tu personalidad es encantadora.

—¿Me estás haciendo un cumplido, Granger? —sonrió de medio lado—. Pues te equivocas. Yo siempre he sido encantador. Eso no ha cambiado —él le guiñó un ojo, y ambos empezaron a reír—. Si les preguntas a todas las chicas del colegio, coincidirán conmigo.

—¡Vaya!, ¿la modestia también es parte de tus cualidades? —siguió riendo.

—¡Por supuesto! Niños soberbios y mimados, ¿quién los quiere? —era curioso ver a Draco riéndose de sí mismo.

—¿Cómo están tus padres? —preguntó cuando llegó el plato principal.

—Están bien. Viven en Normandía, en el Valle del Orne, eso está al norte del país. Después de la guerra, era urgente salir de Malfoy Manor. Eran demasiados los malos recuerdos que nos atormentaban y mi padre sugirió cambiar de aires. Casi me voy de espaldas cuando lo mencionó. Antes de todos los acontecimientos por nada del mundo hubiera abandonado la casa que lo vio nacer, pero mi madre lo apoyó inmediatamente y por supuesto, yo los seguí. Era eso o volver a Hogwarts, lo que para nada me parecía una buena idea. El château en el que viven no es tan grande como la mansión de Wiltshire, pero está en un lugar precioso, y, sobre todo, muy tranquilo. Viví un año ahí, pero era difícil convivir con ellos después de lo que pasó. Ocupaba tomar las riendas de mi vida, lejos de todas aquellas malditas ideas que nos arruinaron la existencia, pero mi madre insistía en sobreprotegerme más que nunca, lo que era agobiante; y mi padre quería que me casara pronto para asegurar la descendencia, lo que estaba empezando a enfermarme, como si yo fuera mercancía a la venta, como si me importara si la familia Malfoy termina conmigo —bufó—. Por eso me mudé a París. Amo esta ciudad. He conocido buenas personas, he tenido la oportunidad de conocerme a mí mismo, lejos de la influencia de mis padres, y como has mencionado, el real y más humano Draco Lucius Malfoy ha logrado enterrar, por fin, al egoísta y malcriado que solía ser. En una reunión de amigos, coincidí con Belmont Tynaire; compartimos ideas y surgió una bonita amistad. Cuando fue nombrado para el puesto de Ministro de Magia, me nombró su consultor de confianza. Ya viste que me tiene en alta estima. Conoce mi pasado y aún así, y a pesar de mi juventud e inexperiencia, me dio la oportunidad de reivindicarme y me ha ido involucrando en diferentes proyectos de la comunidad mágica y, la verdad, lo he disfrutado mucho. Luchar por una mejor relación entre muggles y magos o brujas. Creo que es precisamente por mi pasado que sabe que conozco de primera mano lo que pasa cuando se siguen a locos como Voldemort; acá muchos aún recuerdan a Grindelwald; ambos con sus estúpidas ideas de que los magos somos mejores que los muggles y por eso debemos dominarlos, o que sólo los puros merecemos la magia —Hermione había abierto su boca con asombro ante tal confesión—. Sí, lo sé, no fue eso lo que me enseñaron, pero tampoco me dieron la oportunidad de tener mis propias opiniones. Tuve que pasar por mucho dolor y sufrimiento para llegar a estas conclusiones. Mis padres no aprueban lo que hago, pero ya soy un adulto independiente y no me importa si me apoyan o no. Soy diferente ahora, me siento orgulloso de mí mismo y eso me hace feliz.

—Has madurado mucho.

—A punta de _crucio_ , ¿quién no? —respondió con sarcasmo—. No quiero que nadie vuelva a pasar por algo similar, nunca más.

—De verdad que estoy sorprendida, Malfoy. Pero también orgullosa de ti. No sé si eso suena raro o te incomoda, pero, es lo que siento. Y no sabes cuánto nos ayudaría tener a alguien como tú en el ministerio británico. ¿Has considerado volver a Inglaterra?

—¿A un lugar donde no soy bien recibido? ¡No! Acá he ido abriendo mi propio camino, son pocos los que me recuerdan como mortífago. Allá no podría escapar de esa etiqueta —inconscientemente se tocó su antebrazo izquierdo, donde era ya imperceptible la marca tenebrosa, pero que a veces, aún temía que volviera a arder.

—Yo te apoyaría. Sé que Harry también.

—El niño que vivió, murió y volvió a vivir. ¡Claro! Todo un héroe —frunció el ceño—. Lo que él diga tiene que hacerse. Pues, ¡no! No quiero que él ni nadie más abogue de nuevo por mí. No he ocupado de eso en este país. Poco a poco he ido haciéndome de un buen nombre, por mis propios méritos. Y eso se siente muy bien. Soy respetado, mi opinión tiene valor. Allá soy un exmortífago, acá sólo soy un mago más y así quiero seguir.

—Entiendo tu punto.

—Sé que todavía hay mucho odio contra mi familia.

—Quizá es hora de que cambie la imagen que tienen de los Malfoy. Más bien, me extraña que tus intervenciones en el ministerio francés no hayan llegado a oídos de todos en Londres.

—Me he encargado de que se maneje con discreción. No es la idea figurar, al menos no por ahora. Se podrían malinterpretar mis intereses. Una vez escuché que se me catalogaba como un posible mago oscuro, y que, desde la posición política adecuada, podría lograrlo aún más fácil; y nada más lejos de la realidad. Quiero cambiar el mundo, pero para bien.

—Prométeme que lo pensarás y más adelante te decidirás a ayudarnos —insistió Hermione—. Definitivamente te ocupamos entre nuestros colaboradores. Podríamos manejarlo con un bajo perfil, igual que lo has manejado acá en Francia. Pero es por tu país por el que debes luchar.

—Vamos, Granger, creo que es mejor que sigamos con el tour —sonrió con desenfado—. Este tema no nos va a llevar a ningún lado y el tiempo apremia.

Draco se levantó de la mesa y ofreció su brazo a Hermione para salir del lugar. Ella le dio un suave codazo tratando de no reírse ante el gesto fingido de dolor, pero aceptó la cortesía. Se sentía extraño ir tan cerca de su antiguo rival de estudios, pero ella ya había sacado sus propias conclusiones. Este Draco no era para nada el Draco que había conocido en Hogwarts.


	8. Camaradería

El almuerzo se había extendido más tiempo de lo usual y eran casi las cinco de la tarde.

—¿Qué plan tienes para ahora?

—¡Sorpréndeme una vez más! Has demostrado ser mejor planificador de viajes que yo.

—Estos días el sol se ha puesto cerca de las seis y media. Vayamos a alguno de los puentes a ver el atardecer —alejándose un poco de la muchedumbre, le extendió la mano para aparecerse.

Una vez en el centro de la ciudad, caminaron unas cuadras hasta el Puente Alexandre III. Draco mencionó que en París había más de treinta puentes que atravesaban el río Sena a lo largo de trece kilómetros y cada uno con su propia historia, pero que ese era su favorito por su arquitectura, sus cuatro monumentales columnas, treinta y dos faroles y los pegasos de bronce dorado. Hermione pensó que no podía ser de otra manera. Era probablemente el puente más elegante y lujoso de París. Algunas cosas no cambiarían jamás. Elegancia iba con elegancia.

Desde donde estaban, se podían apreciar importantes monumentos de la ciudad y después disfrutaron de un hermoso atardecer. El agua del río Sena se había teñido de un brillante color naranja a juego con el cielo. Luego de la puesta del sol, Draco sugirió hacer un paseo en barco por el río, desde donde podrían tener la perspectiva nocturna de París.

Hermione jamás hubiera imaginado que su sábado iba a ser tan provechoso, pero, sobre todo, con tan excelente compañía. En menos de veinticuatro horas su opinión sobre Draco Malfoy había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados y este Draco le gustaba mucho. Constantemente se preguntaba qué diría Harry cuando le contara sobre su viaje, y decidió que a Ron no le comentaría nada. El joven Weasley era un hueso duro de roer. Se podía decir que su rivalidad rayaba en el odio. Harry era más comprensible y sabía que vería como algo muy positivo el cambio de Draco. Ronald simplemente no aceptaría siquiera la mención del apellido Malfoy en una conversación, a no ser que fuera para insultarlo a él, a sus antepasados hasta la primera generación, y a toda su futura descendencia.

Hermione estaba empezando a desear que el día no terminara, pero posterior al crucero, su cuerpo empezaba a resentirse. Habían almorzado tarde y abundante pero aún así, Draco insistió en hacer una cena liviana en algún pequeño café de la avenida Champs-Élysées. Draco no había permitido que Hermione pagara su desayuno y almuerzo, así que la condición para cenar juntos era que ella pagaría, sino, se iría directo a su hotel, el cual era desconocido para él, ya que no había tenido la confianza suficiente para preguntarle dónde se hospedaba.

—¿Sales con alguien? —pero inmediatamente se había arrepentido de hacer la pregunta. ¿Por qué esperaba que ella respondiera a eso si ni siquiera eran amigos?—. Perdón, no quise…

—No —interrumpió luego de unos segundos de duda debido a que la había tomado por sorpresa—. No salgo con nadie desde que Ron y yo decidimos dejarlo, unos meses después de terminar la guerra.

—¿En serio, Granger, Weasley y tú? —indagó con asombro; ella se ruborizó.

—Desde cuarto año había algo —confesó—. Creo que acepté ir con Viktor al baile de ese año sólo para demostrarle a Ronald que había otros que sí me veían como una chica a la que quisieran lucir orgullosos de su brazo. Pero eso no mejoró la tensión que existía entre nosotros… luego se complicó más cuando él empezó a salir con Lavender Brown, no sé si la recuerdas —Draco asintió; era imposible no recordar a ese par de siameses pegados de su boca todo el día—, pero el siguiente año, durante el tiempo que convivimos los tres, hubo un vínculo que nos unió, y que creímos, era amor…

—Te recuerdo con Krum en el baile… estabas muy hermosa esa noche. Nos sorprendiste a todos —reconoció en un arrebato de sinceridad.

—Oh no, Malfoy, tú no, por favor —negó incrédula—; no es necesario que mientas para quedar bien conmigo, menos ahora después de tantos años.

—No miento, Granger. Te recuerdo que ya no soy así. Soy completamente honesto al decir que mejoraste mucho en esa época. Recuerdo que para el baile tus dientes frontales ya tenían un tamaño normal, tu cabello brillaba a pesar de llevarlo recogido, y aquel vestido azul lavanda te sentaba muy bien. Me dejaste sin saber qué decir cuando te vi pasar; Pansy también se quedó boquiabierta y puedo asegurarte que lograr eso es toda una hazaña —agregó divertido.

—Gracias —murmuró complacida. Sus mejillas no podían estar más rojas y calientes.

—¿Por qué no Potter? —cambió de tema—. Siempre creí que terminarían juntos.

—No podría —negó decidida—. Harry y yo nos sentimos como hermanos. En cambio, con Ron hubo un tipo de conexión distinta desde el principio. Pero al final coincidimos que lo nuestro era más una costumbre de estar juntos que amor verdadero. Ellos son muy importantes en mi vida: amigos leales, apoyo incondicional, camaradería… nos protegemos entre los tres. O más bien, tienden a sobreprotegerme. Pero no me molesta; me gusta que me cuiden. Harry sale con Ginny y disfruta mucho su profesión de auror. Ronald sale con Luna y desde hace dos años está trabajando con George en Sortilegios Weasley, luego de un tiempo como auror también. George no ha podido superar la muerte de Fred, pero Ron ha sido de gran ayuda para su hermano y poco a poco he visto que vuelve a ser el de antes. Ha sido duro para todos, pero igual que tú, hemos tratado de salir adelante, cada uno a su manera.

—Muy cierto. Curioso las vueltas que da la vida. Gracias a Merlín, todo lo malo quedó atrás —suspiró.

—Se ha hecho muy tarde…

—Por supuesto —se levantó apresuradamente y ella lo siguió. Las horas a su lado volaban—. Debes estar exhausta. Déjame acompañarte a tu hotel.

—No es necesario, me apareceré desde acá. Muchas gracias, Malfoy, por este día tan bonito. Sé que no hubiera sido igual sin ti.

—¡Claro que no! —bromeó con fingida arrogancia—, conmigo todo es mejor —le guiñó un ojo.

Habían compartido tantas emociones desde la cena de la noche anterior, que no sabían cómo despedirse. No eran amigos, pero no eran desconocidos; habían abierto sus corazones, sobre todo él, y se sentían cómodos el uno con el otro, sobre todo comparado con su relación de años atrás. Estaban en la acera, uno frente al otro, y se podía palpar el nerviosismo de ambos en el aire. Hermione sintió sus mejillas arder por unos segundos e intentaba buscar las mejores palabras para agradecer nuevamente pero cuando iba a hablar, Draco se le adelantó.

—¿Puedo invitarte nuevamente a desayunar mañana? —estaba muy nervioso al preguntar—. A menos que hayas tenido suficiente de Draco Malfoy por el fin de semana…

—Prometiste hacer algo para entrar a la Sala Oval —le recordó.

—Y la propuesta se mantiene. La sede Richelieu, si no me equivoco, los domingos sólo la abren en la tarde, creo que después de la una. Puedes levantarte tarde, nos encontramos para desayunar y luego vamos para allá con algunos bocadillos, así aprovechas más el tiempo en la biblioteca. Y en la noche cenamos en un buen lugar, así te compenso la sencilla cena de hoy. ¿Qué te parece?

—¡Me gusta el plan! De todos modos, hay que comer y por qué hacerlo cada uno por su lado si podemos hacernos compañía.

—¡Exacto! —asintió emocionado—. Te mando mi lechuza con la dirección.

Draco estaba pensando en invitarla a su apartamento, pero… ¿ella aceptaría? Se dijo que prefería recibir una negativa por carta que personalmente, así que decidió esperar a llegar a su casa para hacerle la propuesta.


	9. Ansiedad

Draco regresó a su apartamento y como siempre, la elfina hizo su aparición inmediatamente.

— _Glondy_ , necesito que mañana el desayuno sea para dos y algo más tarde lo usual para un domingo.

—¿Amito tiene visita? —preguntó extrañada, pues aparte de los señores Malfoy, el joven nunca llevaba a nadie a su morada.

—Sí, y quiero que prepares algo bien especial. Sólo los mejores platillos de tu menú.

— _Glondy_ siempre prepara sólo los mejores alimentos para el amito —manifestó con algo de indignación—. _Glondy_ sólo le prepara sus favoritos.

—Lo sé, pero quiero que mañana sea aún más especial; un buen y sustancioso desayuno inglés y no la avena y tostadas que suelo comer —los ojos color miel de la elfina brillaron al quizá adivinar la situación.

—Amito Draco estará muy contento con _Glondy_ por el rico desayuno que preparará para él y su visita. Huevos, bacon, salchichas, hongos, tomate a la parrilla, frijoles horneados y tostadas… Todo estará listo y caliente a la hora que el amito lo requiera.

—Ella es muy diferente a mis padres. Probablemente al principio se moleste con tu presencia, pero a ella sí podemos decirle que eres una elfina libre —le dijo con complicidad. Draco había recordado que, en algún año en Hogwarts, Hermione había creado una especie de organización para defender a los elfos—. Eso la hará feliz.

— _Glondy_ desde hoy se siente afortunada de poder atender a la visita especial del amito.

Draco sonrió. Buscó pluma y pergamino pero estaba indeciso en cómo iniciar la carta. ¿Hermione? ¿Granger? Se revolvió su cabello como si con eso pudiera despejar sus dudas. ¿Por qué se sentía nervioso? ¿Por qué no quería que ella se negara a su invitación? Cerró los ojos. La recordó llorando silenciosamente en la tarde. De un pronto a otro comprendió que no quería verla llorar nunca más, sólo quería verla y hacerla feliz. ¿Sería inapropiado invitarla a su apartamento? Habían sido compañeros durante seis años, se veían a diario en aquella época… pero esto era diferente, algo más íntimo que se podría malinterpretar y no quería echar a perder lo que fuera que estaba sucediendo. Gruñó desesperado. No sabía qué hacer.

Recordó su promesa con el asunto de la biblioteca y se dispuso a escribirle al director, que casualmente era amigo de la infancia de su padre. Al menos llevar el apellido Malfoy tenía algo positivo. Era un poco tarde para mandar cartas así que la dejó lista para enviarla el domingo a primera hora. Volvió a su problema con la carta para Hermione. Garabateó apresurado una pequeña nota antes de que se pudiera arrepentir de lo que hacía, la ató a la patita de su búho real y la envió. Se dio una ducha rápida y se sentó en un sillón de su sala a esperar la respuesta. Sabía que la ansiedad no le permitiría dormir.

≻───── ⋆✩⋆ ─────≺

Hermione estaba cansada pero aún así, sonreía. Se trató de convencer que era por su visita a la biblioteca el día siguiente. Sin embargo, no podía quitarse la imagen de Draco de su cabeza. En pocas horas había visto tantas facetas de él: dolor, vulnerabilidad, paz, alegría, bromas… una mezcla de emociones que no habían hecho más que mostrar su lado más humano. No negaba su oscuro pasado, pero había juntado los pedazos de su vida y había reconstruido un presente. Era de valientes aceptar sus errores y tratar de seguir adelante a pesar de los malos recuerdos. Si ella, estando en el bando de los “buenos” algunas noches aún tenía pesadillas, supuso que él también las tendría: al fin y al cabo, era probable que él hubiera presenciado o cometido peores horrores como mortífago.

Como la noche anterior, preparó el baño pero estaba ansiosa por recibir la carta de Draco. Esta vez no duró mucho en la ducha, no fuera ser que la lechuza llegara. Mientras cepillaba su cabello —disfrutaba hacerlo del modo muggle tradicional—, vino a su memoria la imagen de él, dormido a su lado. Trató de dibujar nuevamente sus rasgos: labios delgados, hermosos y grises ojos, cabello rubio y lacio… ¿Qué se sentiría pasar sus manos por su cabello? Probablemente era muy sedoso… su nívea piel… sus trajes a la medida, sus modales exquisitos… ¡Definitivamente estaba loca! ¡En qué mundo Hermione Jean Granger tenía tiempo para pensar en Draco Malfoy!

Algo molesta consigo misma, buscó un libro y se acostó. La carta seguía sin llegar. ¿Se habría arrepentido? Bueno, de todos modos, ella previamente había planificado sus pequeñas vacaciones en París. No tenía por qué preocuparse si él no escribía. Repasó los planes para el domingo. El crucero a las diez de la mañana por el Sena ya no era necesario. Con qué entonces podría reemplazar esa actividad… Quizá una visita corta al Museo del Louvre sería buena idea; quería estar a la una en punto en la biblioteca.

Su mente volvió a Draco. ¿En serio él no iba a escribir? La espera ya la estaba poniendo de muy mal humor y percatarse de que estaba malhumorada por culpa de su otrora rival del colegio, empeoró su estado de ánimo. Minutos después sintió ganas de llorar, pero hizo esfuerzos para evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. Él había parecido disfrutar de su día juntos tanto como ella. Entonces, ¿por qué no llegaba la carta? Lentamente empezó a caer en un sueño cuando de pronto escuchó el golpecito en la ventana. Sintió que el alma le había vuelto al cuerpo y emocionada se levantó. La lechuza no se había ido inmediatamente. Eso significaba que Draco esperaba respuesta.

_“Te invito a desayunar en mi apartamento a las diez de la mañana. Sé que es tarde pero es necesario descansar luego de nuestro ajetreado día. Entenderé si decides no venir. En ese caso, nos vemos a la una en la biblioteca. Puedes conectarte por la Red Flu con sólo decir mi nombre._

_D.M”._

Hermione respondió: _“Ahí estaré. H.G”_

≻───── ⋆✩⋆ ─────≺

Draco sintió que no había respirado desde que el búho se había ido. Al volver, le colocó un poco de golosina lechuzil en la jaula luego de desatar la nota e inspiró profundo antes de leerla. Con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios y una emoción desconocida en su corazón, buscó su mullida cama deseando que amaneciera.


	10. Sueños

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se encontró nuevamente decidiendo cómo vestirse. Se pensó que, por ser domingo y dirigirse a una biblioteca, prefería ir con algo bien cómodo, pero estaba el asunto de la cena. Por las experiencias del día anterior, no era difícil adivinar que Draco optaba siempre por restaurantes lujosos y elegantes. Luego de mucho pensarlo, decidió que preferiría algo sencillo para el día, pero se llevaría una elegante gabardina para la noche en su bolso de cuentas.

Se había acostado agotada, y eso había facilitado que durmiera toda la noche, pero mientras se arreglaba el cabello, recordó que había soñado con Malfoy; no tenía muy claro qué, pero sí que había sido algo en Hogwarts.

Trató de concentrarse para ver si recordaba algo más. Dudó entre si había sido un recuerdo de aquellos años, o si realmente había sido un sueño. Lentamente las imágenes fueron llegando.

Era de noche. Estaban en Hogwarts pero con sus edades actuales. Ella iba bajando las escaleras que llegaban hasta el Gran Salón con un bonito vestido color lila y un elegante Draco se había acercado e inclinándose cortésmente, le había solicitado un baile. _“Estás preciosa_ ” había susurrado en su oído, provocando un escalofrío en toda su piel y casi pudo percibir la fragancia a sándalo penetrando sus sentidos. Se desplazaban suavemente por todo el salón como si flotaran y él la elevaba por los aires grácilmente como si fuera tan liviana como una pluma. Hermione sintió su corazón desbocado. Luego del baile, se habían dirigido hacia una terraza, pero ya no estaban en el colegio, sino que ahora había una linda vista a una bahía, y Draco había tomado su brazo izquierdo y se estaba acercando con la intención de besarla. Luego de esto, no recordó nada más.

El sueño había sido tan real que ahora sentía un gran vacío en su alma; como si hubiera perdido algo muy importante en su vida. Se sentó en su cama y sin poderlo evitar, unas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas. ¿Era posible que, en tan pocas horas, él hubiera logrado meterse tan dentro de sus pensamientos y en su alma? Peor aún. ¿Era posible sentir “algo” por él, que nunca se fijaría en ella por su estatus de la sangre, aunque ahora pensara diferente en lo que a ese tema se refería? ¿Quería que Draco se fijara en ella? ¿Podía si quiera, darse el permiso de soñar con esa posibilidad? Sacudió enérgicamente su cabeza. Hubiera gritado si con eso tuviera la seguridad de cambiar lo que estaba sintiendo. Ellos ni siquiera eran amigos, se resignó a pensar, sólo habían coincidido por cosas de trabajo y no pasaría nada más.

Su sueño había sido eso, sólo un sueño, y debía aterrizar muy bien en la realidad para enfrentar el día que tenía por delante. Y practicando una sonrisa que pareciera sincera, se dirigió hacia la chimenea del hotel, tomó los _Polvos Flu_ y dijo en voz alta, su destino.

≻───── ⋆✩⋆ ─────≺

Draco había tenido problemas para conciliar el sueño. Se sentía como un enamorado ante su primera cita. La comparación le provocó una sonrisa irónica. “ _Enamorado_ ” y “ _cita_ ” no eran palabras que él debiera combinar si la joven en cuestión era Hermione Granger. ¿Qué dirían sus padres? Bueno… la opinión de sus padres con respecto a su vida era algo que ya no le importaba en absoluto, pero trató de imaginarse la escena: él y Hermione desayunando tranquilamente en su apartamento y Lucius apareciendo por la chimenea de un pronto a otro. No sabía si era una escena de terror o de comedia. Gracias a las normas de etiqueta, sus padres no eran de los que se aparecían sin avisar por su casa. Su madre siempre programaba las visitas con una semana de antelación, y él los había visitado hacía dos semanas, por lo que la siguiente vez que se encontraran probablemente sería para Acción de Gracias, dentro de cinco semanas. Eso le dio tranquilidad.

Cansado de esperar que amaneciera, se había levantado temprano y había decidido darle tres vueltas al perímetro de la isla de la Grande Jatte, cerca de su apartamento, para con eso liberar estrés. Una hora después y algo más tranquilo, llegó a su casa y luego de bañarse, estuvo cerca de quince minutos frente a su amplio closet, pensando qué elegir. Decidió omitir la corbata y tomó una camisa blanca y un saco y pantalón negros. Peinó ligeramente hacia atrás su cabello y llamó a _Glondy_.

—A las diez llegará mi invitada —faltaban dos horas aún.

— _Glondy_ tendrá todo preparado, amito. El amito luce muy bien esta mañana —sonrió con picardía y complicidad.

—Tú me quieres mucho, _Glondy_ , por eso lo dices.

— _Glondy_ atiende al amito desde que nació, y se siente orgullosa del amo Draco. _Glondy_ se siente feliz de atender a una invitada del amo, porque el amo nunca había traído a nadie a quien atender, ni en esta casa ni en ninguna parte donde haya servido a la familia Malfoy —y diciendo esto, desapareció.

Draco se percató que era verdad. Él nunca había llevado a una chica a su casa, ni siquiera a Pansy, con quien en su adolescencia había compartido ocasionalmente unos simples besos. Él nunca había tenido un interés amoroso real en ella. Un momento. ¿Interés amoroso? ¿Por qué estaba pensando en amor? Sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos. Respiró profundo y fijó su mirada en el reflejo que le devolvía el espejo. ¿Qué le pasaba, desde cuándo él se sentía así de ansioso? Volvió a sacudir la cabeza pero la imagen de Hermione se resistía a salir de su mente. Dos días con ella y su mundo estaba de cabeza, planeando visitas a restaurantes, bibliotecas y paseos por París. Lo mejor, o peor, es que lo estaba disfrutando y no quería que terminara. Pero debía volver a la realidad. Él la había insultado muchas veces, y por más que él hubiese cambiado, había cosas que no se podían olvidar de buenas a primeras. Además, ella se iría al día siguiente muy temprano, y a no ser que hubiera otra reunión en el ministerio relacionado con el mismo tema del viernes, probablemente no volvería a verla en mucho tiempo. Vivían en diferentes países, él no tenía contemplado dejar París y ella jamás dejaría su puesto en Londres. No había más qué decir. Y esa conclusión lo desconsoló.

Nuevamente sacudió su cabeza. Ellos ni siquiera eran amigos. Habían coincidido en una reunión, luego en un restaurante, se estaban haciendo compañía durante el fin de semana, pero nada más. ¡Claro, eso era! Compañía. Mañana sería como cualquier otro lunes; volvería a la rutina de los últimos tres años. Trató de meterse bien esa idea en la cabeza y se dirigió a la sala de estar para esperarla. Pasado ese domingo, tendría que recordar todo como un hermoso pero imposible sueño.


	11. Vergüenza

Hermione salió de la chimenea minutos antes de la hora acordada y sonrió ampliamente a su anfitrión. Draco la miró embelesado por los segundos que tardó _Glondy_ en aparecer, según su costumbre al llegar una visita.

— _Glondy_ , ella es la señorita Hermione Granger.

—¿Tienes una elfina doméstica? —la miró atónita.

— _Glondy_ es una elfina libre —respondió la criatura con orgullo, provocando que Hermione pestañeara varias veces de la impresión.

—¿Es cierto?

—Fue mi condición para que ella se quedara conmigo en el apartamento. Pero mis padres no lo saben. Es nuestro secreto —sonrió con complicidad.

Hermione no podía evitar estar sorprendida. La elfina sonrió y desapareció. Draco tuvo la tentación de saludarla con un beso en la mejilla, pero se limitó a sonreír.

—¿Dormiste bien?

—Sí —recordó su sueño y se sonrojó un poco pero trató de disimularlo recorriendo con la mirada el lugar—. Gracias, ¿y tú?

—También —mintió. ¿En qué cambiaría la situación si le contaba que no había podido dormir por estar pensando en ella?

Hermione caminaba por la sala de estar admirando cada rincón. Era un precioso inmueble y ni qué decir de la vista que tenía.

—No esperaba menos —sonrió—. No sé por qué me asombro.

—¿A qué te refieres? —la miró con curiosidad.

—Cada detalle de este lugar te describe —habían llegado a la terraza.

—Mi madre lo decoró. No tengo méritos en esto. Ella no quería que dejara el château, pero al final aceptó con la condición de que ella elegiría el lugar y todo lo demás. Yo podría vivir con mucho menos.

—Pero no puedes negar que te gusta el lujo y todas las comodidades que da el dinero.

—No me quejo. Pero si tuviera que acomodarme a algo mucho más sencillo y austero, quizá al principio extrañaría muchas cosas, pero si no son imprescindibles, lo aceptaría —se había recostado despreocupadamente sobre la barandilla del balcón y cruzando los brazos en su pecho, alzó los hombros con indiferencia—. Tengo un trabajo y con eso vivo más que bien.

—Pues, ahora que estoy acá, me cuesta imaginarte en otro lugar que no sea este.

—Te sorprendería saber lo adaptable que soy. Después de ver cómo mi hogar se transformó en un cuartel de mortífagos y en un centro de torturas y asesinatos, hasta el rincón más oscuro y sucio podría ser el paraíso si hay paz y tranquilidad. Sólo pude pasar en Malfoy Manor una noche después de que todo terminó. Nos habían cerrado el acceso a las bóvedas de Gringotts, así que no tenía muchos galeones disponibles. Me las ingenié para cambiarlos por dinero muggle y me quedé en un horroroso hotel en Londres. Al menos ahí no escuchaba gritos, llantos, las carcajadas de Bellatrix o las aterradoras burlas de los demás. Estuve ahí hasta que el ministerio nos absolvió. Inmediatamente después de los juicios nos trasladamos a Normandía.

—Hagamos un trato —propuso—. Hoy no habrá más recuerdos tristes ni oscuros del pasado —sin percatarse de lo que hacía, Hermione había colocado una mano sobre el antebrazo derecho de Draco; un gesto que acostumbraba tener con Harry o Ron. Él, fingió no darse cuenta del gesto, aunque la suave caricia le había acelerado el corazón—. Como bien dijiste ayer, estamos construyendo un nuevo presente y futuro. Intentemos no hablar de lo que pasó. ¿Estás de acuerdo? —sonreía tan dulce que era imposible negarse.

—¡Claro! —asintió.

Hermione se percató que había tocado el brazo de Draco y rápidamente retiró la mano y ocultó su rostro volviendo su mirada hacia la ciudad. Intentó distraerse con la idea de que, desde esa terraza, París parecía tan pequeña… intentó parecer tranquila pero su corazón iba llegando a la Torre Eiffel y sus mejillas ardían. Por unos segundos había olvidado que Draco no era alguno de sus amigos, pero se había sentido tan en confianza con él por unos momentos, que le asustaba. Él tampoco estaba bien. El contacto lo había alterado y esos minutos fingiendo ver los árboles con colores otoñales y los edificios apenas visibles desde su balcón quedó perfecto para calmarse. Draco esperó a que Hermione reanudara la conversación.

—¿Desayunamos? —su mirada serena estaba de regreso. Él asintió y le mostró el camino hacia el interior del apartamento—. ¡Esto es para alimentar a todo un regimiento! —exclamó al ver la mesa llena de platillos.

—Le dije a _Glondy_ que preparara un completo desayuno inglés. Ya sabes cómo son estos elfos. A ella le encanta consentirme y estoy seguro que preparó más de lo necesario —Draco sacó la silla para Hermione y luego se sentó frente a ella.

—¿Todavía juegas al Quidditch? —preguntó para hacer conversación.

—En el ministerio tenemos un equipo y a veces nos reunimos algún sábado para jugar contra los otros departamentos. Hace siete meses nos enfrentamos amistosamente a un equipo formado por exjugadores de los _Quiberon Quafflepunchers_ , los que ganan casi siempre la Copa de la Liga Francesa. Por supuesto que nos ganaron, pero estuvo divertida la experiencia. A veces juego como guardián, pero en la mayoría de los partidos soy el buscador. ¿Potter aún juega?

—Ya no tanto, creo que sólo cuando nos reunimos en La Madriguera con los Weasley. En el ministerio hay un equipo, pero él no participa porque no entrenan y dice que, si no es algo serio, no le interesa.

—Podríamos hacer un reto entre ambos ministerios entonces —sonrió con picardía—. De seguro les ganamos.

—¡Qué engreído! —se carcajeó.

—Eso no ha cambiado —bromeó llevándose un trozo de salchicha a la boca.

—Ya lo veo —comentó entre risas.

Mientras desayunaban, su búho real entró por el ventanal del balcón. Draco tomó la carta, la leyó y sonriendo, la guardó en un bolsillo. Era el permiso para entrar a la Sala Oval y tener acceso a los libros que quisieran. Se alegraba que fuera a darle esa sorpresa a Hermione.

Luego de alabar varias veces más la magnífica vista, lo rico que estaba todo y divertirse con alguna que otra anécdota que contaban, se dio por terminado el desayuno y _Glondy_ apareció para poner todo en orden y hacer unos bultitos con los bocadillos que llevarían para la media tarde y que Hermione introdujo en su bolso. El tiempo pasaba volando y sólo faltaba media hora para que abrieran la biblioteca, así que se dispusieron a salir.

— _Glondy_ está muy contenta de haber atendido a la señorita Granger y espera que pronto lo visite de nuevo. A _Glondy_ le gusta ver reír al amito y la señorita lo ha hecho reír varias veces hoy. _Glondy_ le agradece el hacer feliz a mi amito.

Draco miró atónito a la elfina, rojo de vergüenza, deseando tener un giratiempo para devolverse sólo dos minutos y detener a _Glondy_ y su verborreico y efusivo discurso. Se rascó el cuello nerviosamente y de reojo vio a Hermione, quien intentaba sonreír con serenidad a la criatura. Draco comenzó a jugar con su anillo deseando que se lo tragara la tierra y taladrando a la elfina con la mirada, musitó un “gracias _Glondy_ , puedes irte”.

Hermione simulaba tranquilidad, pero también se había ruborizado, preguntándose cómo debía interpretar lo que había dicho la elfina. Sentía su corazón palpitar tan fuerte que temía que Draco lo escuchara y por un momento hicieron contacto visual. Draco rompió la tensión y musitó “se nos hace tarde”, lo que sacó a Hermione de sus cavilaciones. Buscaron sus pertenencias y se dirigieron al exterior del edificio para aparecerse.


	12. Felicidad

Draco sonreía satisfecho al ver el rostro de Hermione irradiando una completa felicidad. Se encontraban en medio de la Sala Oval y ella no dejaba de admirar los estantes, la inmensa cantidad de libros a la vista, la decoración, las mesas... Ella cerró los ojos y aspiró su aroma favorito en la vida: el de una biblioteca. Caminaba lentamente por el recinto, deseando abarcar cada rincón. Para ingresar a cualquiera de las salas de lectura era necesario ser estudiante; sin embargo, con el pase especial que Draco había logrado conseguir con el director, según le había contado, estaba como pez en el agua. Reía nerviosa, hablaba, o más bien, susurraba hasta por los codos, señalaba este o aquel libro antes de decidirse por uno para leer, y agradecía cada diez minutos que él la hubiera acompañado. Malfoy se limitaba a observarla hablar, reír y casi que brincar de felicidad y su corazón palpitaba casi a mil latidos por minuto cada vez que ella, sin percatarse de lo que decía debido a la emoción, le llamaba “Draco”. El joven se dijo a sí mismo, que él podía seguir haciendo cualquier cosa por ella, si con eso la hacía así de feliz.

Comenzó a imaginarse cómo sería una vida juntos. Era extraño, pero se pensó que quizá, a pesar de ser ellos tan diferentes, podían tener muchas cosas en común: les gustaba estudiar, eran inteligentes, se llevaban bien, trabajaban para el ministerio de magia del país en que vivían…y ahí precisamente estaba la piedra en el zapato. Vivían en distintos países. Dentro de pocas horas ella se iría de su vida y volver a pensar en eso le bajó los ánimos. Pero ahí estaba de nuevo ella, completamente metida en su mundo que no se había percatado que lo había tomado de la mano para llevarlo hasta otro piso en donde se encontraban los textos antiguos. Él nada más se dejaba llevar deseoso de no romper el contacto nunca más. No quería romper esa magia, esa espontaneidad producto de su emoción al estar en ese lugar.

A las tres de la tarde hicieron un pequeño descanso para comer por lo que salieron a una de las zonas dedicadas para eso. Hermione seguía hablando con gran entusiasmo y agradeciéndole una vez más por haber contribuido con esa maravillosa experiencia. Él contestaba con monosílabos ocasionalmente con el fin de que ella expresara toda su alegría a su antojo. Llena de impaciencia por aprovechar al máximo las pocas horas que iban a estar ahí, Hermione regresó a la sala y siguió explorando. Él decidió darle su espacio y se sentó en el primer nivel con un libro. A las siete, ella se percató de que, por varias horas, había olvidado que tenía un acompañante, y fue en su búsqueda con el rostro apenado.

—Siento haberte dejado acá. Debes estar aburridísimo.

—Para nada. Estoy viéndote ir de un lado para otro y me siento muy contento de haber provocado esa sonrisa en tu rostro.

—Hemos estado acá seis horas. No quisiera irme, pero creo que es suficiente por esta vez —Draco devolvió su libro y empezaron a salir del lugar—. Deseara venirme a vivir un mes —suspiró al ver por última vez el edificio.

—Mi casa tiene dormitorios disponibles, así que cuando quieras, serás bienvenida. Un mes o todo el tiempo que desees.

—Eres muy amable. Trataré de sacar vacaciones más seguido. La verdad es que estos días los he disfrutado mucho, en gran parte, gracias a ti. Has sido un buen anfitrión, guía y amigo —al decir esto último, se sonrojó.

—Yo también me he sentido muy bien contigo —confesó. Sus miradas hicieron contacto por unos segundos, que igual hubieran podido ser horas si alguno de los dos hubiera sido capaz de sincerarse con lo que estaban sintiendo. Pero es que, para ambos, era imposible aceptar que menos de cuarenta y ocho horas habían sido suficientes para poner sus mundos al revés.

—¿Tienes hambre? —ella asintió; él tomó la mano de la joven y se aparecieron en _Le Pré Catelan_ , en el Bosque de Boulogne, el parque más grande de París.

Mientras cenaban, Hermione siguió comentando sobre unos libros que había visto en la biblioteca y Draco sonreía. Ella no era como cualquier otra chica. Estaban en uno de los restaurantes más famosos de París y ella no se había dejado impresionar por eso. Perfectamente podrían estar comiendo unas salchichas con papas fritas en el sucio piso de La Casa de los Gritos, que ella seguiría sonriendo plena y dichosa, con sus castaños ojos iluminando la más completa oscuridad, y él no quería estar en ningún otro lugar que no fuera a su lado, siendo testigo de su completa felicidad. Pero, no sabía qué tenía que hacer para aspirar a esa posibilidad.

El reloj parecía estar en su contra y la noche avanzaba muy rápido. Él no quería dejarla ir, pero tampoco tenía el valor suficiente para decirle lo que sentía. De todos modos, ¿qué podría decirle? _“Hermione, me gustas, quiero que te quedes en París, que te mudes a mi casa, que sigamos teniendo magníficos fines de semana, que la tarde llegue y comentemos nuestro día, que paseemos tomados de la mano por Champs-Élysées y veamos atardeceres”_. Estaba seguro que ella lo tacharía de loco y lo mandaría directo a la Sala Janus Thickey de San Mungo. Nunca se había enamorado, pero estaba seguro que lo que sentía en ese momento era lo más parecido a estarlo. Trató de volver la atención a lo que ella decía. Debía aprovechar hasta el último minuto de su presencia.

Hermione pidió el postre y con pesar se percató que estaba a pocas horas de volver a Londres. Había estado tan ensimismada con su visita a la biblioteca que no había dejado hablar de eso, vamos, ni siquiera había dejado hablar a Draco. Y por unos segundos se sintió vacía, como si fuera a perder algo importante de su vida. Se disculpó con Draco y casi corrió hacia el baño. Necesitaba asimilar a solas que ese maravilloso fin de semana estaba llegando a su fin. Se vio en el espejo y regañó mentalmente a su reflejo. ¿Y qué esperaba, que él también hubiera sentido esa química que a ella ahora la quemaba? ¿Que le pidiera que no se fuera? Negó con la cabeza para alejar sus pensamientos. Él podría haber cambiado y no creer más en todas esas estúpidas ideas de la supremacía de la sangre, pero ella, ante sus orgullosos padres, seguiría siendo una sangre sucia y por eso, lo suyo, si es que existía algo, no podía ser. Punto final.

Debía volver a la mesa o Draco se extrañaría, pero su rostro era un desastre. Con un rápido movimiento de varita, arregló su maquillaje, limpió las lágrimas, puso su mejor sonrisa y volvió a la mesa dispuesta a ser feliz por unos minutos más.

Ya mañana vería cómo enfrentar lo que sentía.


	13. Súplica

—Sé que ya es tarde y que mañana regresas temprano a Londres, pero ¿te gustaría un último paseo por Champs-Élysées? —preguntó Draco una vez que salieron del restaurante tratando de aprovechar los últimos minutos a su lado.

Hermione asintió y luego de aparecerse en la Plaza de la Concordia, caminaron despacio por la famosa avenida de aproximadamente dos kilómetros de longitud, catalogada como una de las más hermosas del mundo. La noche estaba despejada, con la luna en cuarto menguante surcando el cielo y el paisaje otoñal adornando la “Ciudad de la Luz”.

Mientras avanzaban, comentaron la arquitectura de los diferentes museos y tiendas de lujo que iban apareciendo. A pesar de que estaban bien abrigados, a medida que caminaban, la temperatura empezó a bajar aún más, por lo que cuando iban cerca de la mitad del recorrido, decidieron sentarse bajo unos hermosos árboles y Hermione invocó un pequeño frasco de vidrio de entre su bolso de cuentas y conjuró llamas azules para mantenerlos calientes.

—Malfoy, me gustaría poder agradecerte de alguna forma todo lo que has hecho por mí estos días. Me acompañaste a los sitios que quería conocer, pagaste cuentas, me invitaste a tu casa…

—No es necesario, Granger, de verdad —a Draco le dolía que volviera a usar su apellido, cuando, de manera inconsciente, lo había llamado en cuatro ocasiones por su nombre de pila en la biblioteca—. Todo lo he hecho con mucho gusto.

—Me siento en deuda contigo… —murmuró—. Tú has hecho mucho por mí, y yo no he hecho nada por ti.

—¿Nada? ¿Estás segura? Aceptaste que, siendo Draco Malfoy, cenara contigo el viernes, accediste a desayunar conmigo ayer y hoy, dejaste que te mostrara la ciudad y que fuera contigo a la biblioteca; por último, permitiste que cenáramos juntos y te acompañara en tus últimas horas aquí…

—Para mí eso no cuenta como haber hecho algo por ti —refutó.

—Para mí sí cuenta. Sé que te hice mucho daño, Hermione —pronunció lentamente su nombre—. Y a pesar de eso, me has dado la oportunidad de mostrarte mi otra personalidad. Eso no tiene precio.

—Hicimos un trato, Malfoy. Acordamos que no íbamos a volver a tocar el tema del pasado —recordó.

—Lo sé, pero después de lo que hemos compartido estos días, quiero que escuches lo que tengo que decir antes de que regreses a Londres. Cometí muchos errores en el pasado; sí, muchos de ellos obligado por las circunstancias. Sin embargo, otros fueron por decisión propia. Yo decidí insultarte, humillarte, burlarme de ti —se apuntaba su propio pecho con el índice y arrastraba las palabras recalcando cada una—. Y no sabes lo _mucho_ —enfatizó— que me arrepiento de haberme comportado como el idiota más grande del mundo contigo. Porque estos tres días me han mostrado que eres la mujer más especial que he conocido y me duele profundamente no haberme dado la oportunidad de conocerte en Hogwarts, de haber caído en el juego de la rivalidad de las casas, del estatus de la sangre y de incluso, haberme dejado llevar por la envidia, porque siendo hija de muggles, y descubriendo la magia hasta tus once años, eras mejor estudiante que quienes vivimos rodeados de ella desde el nacimiento. Hoy sé, con certeza, que no merecías las estupideces que dije o hice. Sí, has hecho mucho por mí, Hermione, me diste la oportunidad de mostrarte al Draco Malfoy de ahora. Sin máscaras, sin miedos, sin odio. He sido completamente transparente. Porque deseo que olvides lo injusto que fui contigo y que, de corazón, me perdones. Sé que algún día quizá también deba pedirle perdón a Potter o a Weasley, y a muchos otros, pero creo que a nadie le hice más daño que a ti. Por favor, Hermione —deseaba casi que arrodillarse y tomarle una mano, pero se abstuvo para no perturbar aún más a la muchacha—, perdóname —musitó suplicante con la mirada fija en la de ella.

Hermione estaba inmóvil en su asiento, incapaz de articular una sola palabra. Draco tenía una mirada triste y llena de arrepentimiento; ella podía sentir el dolor a través de su súplica. El rubor había cubierto su rostro pero no podía despegar sus ojos de él. Se debatía entre decirle que lo perdonaba y besarlo con pasión o huir y aparecerse en su hotel para luego buscar la forma de olvidar los últimos tres días de su vida. Pero ella no era una cobarde. Suspiró para llenarse de valor.

—Draco, este fin de semana conocí a un gran hombre. Físicamente ese hombre se parece mucho a un niño malcriado y arrogante que conocí en mi infancia, pero es tan diferente a él como el día lo es de la noche. Quiero que sepas que hace cuatro años perdoné a ese niño y que estoy muy feliz de haber conocido a este otro Draco caballeroso, generoso, paciente y con buen sentido del humor. Me gustaría que otros vieran en ti lo que me has mostrado, además, deseo que alguna vez te decidas a ayudarnos en el ministerio británico, porque tienes valiosas ideas —sonrió, presionando con cariño, su antebrazo derecho. Ambos sonrieron mientras trataban de descifrar sus miradas.

—Gracias —murmuró—. Sé que eres sincera y lo aprecio.

—Y ahora, creo que es mejor que me vaya —Hermione sentía una especie de presión en su pecho y deseaba poner fin a ese sentimiento dando por terminada la velada—. Es muy tarde y debo prepararme para regresar a casa.

—Por supuesto —respondió él. Se levantaron y ella apagó el fuego azul. Draco deseaba tener otro tema de conversación con tal de alargar el tiempo a su lado; pero ella había acercado su mano derecha a manera de despedida. Él le dio un suave apretón que duró unos segundos más de lo habitual pues no quería dejarla ir. Ella tampoco quería soltarlo, pero no había otra opción.

—Muchas gracias, Malfoy —pensó que lo mejor era volver a usar su apellido para mayor formalidad.

—Hasta pronto, Granger.

Y como si todo hubiera sido un dulce y hermoso sueño, ella desapareció de su vista.


	14. Soledad

Hermione regresó a la habitación de su hotel. Su mano aún sentía el contacto de Draco, que, a pesar de los guantes, había provocado en ella mil emociones. Se dispuso a preparar su maleta y decidió que no utilizaría magia pues necesitaba distraerse con algo para alejar sus pensamientos.

A las ocho de la mañana del siguiente día, estaba esperando a que se activara el traslador, una simple cuchara, que la regresaría directo a su oficina del ministerio. Había dormido escasas cuatro horas, pero minutos después ya estaba entre los suyos, y el trabajo diario y la rutina tendrían que hacerle olvidar el magnífico fin de semana que había tenido.

Desde la semana pasada había quedado de reunirse después del trabajo con Harry, Ron, Ginny y Luna en el _Caldero Chorreante_. Todavía se debatía entre si contarles o no acerca de su encuentro con Malfoy. Las horas pasaron volando entre informes sobre su viaje y los imprevistos que se presentaron con un expediente que estaba listo para enviar al _Wizengamot_. Había preferido no ir a almorzar para evitar reflexionar sobre su vida, la cual descubrió que era aburrida tras su fin de semana en París.

Hermione llegó a su departamento, se bañó rápidamente, vistió algo sencillo y se transportó por _Red Flu_ hasta el _Callejón Diagon_ llegando minutos antes de la hora acordada. En una mesa apartada del resto, estaba Harry. Ella saludó efusivamente a su casi hermano.

—Los demás ya deben estar por llegar —comentó él—. Yo me adelanté porque tengo algo que contarte. Voy a pedirle a Ginny que se case conmigo. ¿Crees que aceptará?

—¡Por supuesto, Harry! —lo abrazó emocionada—. ¡Lleva años deseando que se lo pidas!, creo que desde que tenía diez años —le sonrió divertida y él se sonrojó—. ¿Cuándo se lo pedirás?

—Este sábado. Tengo todo preparado desde hace varios días y quería que fueras la primera en saberlo.

—Yo también tengo algo que contarte —anunció con cierto temblor en su voz—. ¿A qué no adivinas a quién me encontré en París?

En ese momento aparecieron los demás amigos y Hermione inmediatamente cambió de actitud y de tema, lo que dio a entender a Potter que lo que tuviera que contarle, su amiga no quería que los demás lo supieran. Durante dos horas, ella comentó lo genial que lo había pasado en la capital francesa, de lo rico que había comido y de lo dolida que estaba porque su fin de semana hubiera pasado tan rápido, manifestación que no pasó desapercibida para Harry, pues conociéndole la faceta trabajólica de Hermione, era por demás increíble que hubiera lamentado que sus vacaciones terminaran. Sospechó que algo realmente importante le había pasado a su amiga durante esos días, y que tenía que ver con la persona que había visto pero que no había alcanzado a decirle el nombre.

Luego de comer cada quien se fue a su casa, pero Harry no pudo aguantar más la incertidumbre y una hora después se apareció por la chimenea del bonito departamento de su amiga. Ella estaba en penumbras, sentada en un mullido sillón rojo, con las piernas pegadas al pecho y su cabeza entre las rodillas, completamente sumida en su soledad.

—Sabía que vendrías —murmuró sin emoción. Con un ágil movimiento de varita, Harry iluminó la estancia. Lentamente ella alzó su rostro dejando al descubierto una mirada triste.

—A quién te encontraste, Hermione, y por qué estás así... —se sentó a su lado y la abrazó. Su voz denotaba una profunda preocupación.

—A Malfoy —susurró volviendo a esconder su rostro entre las rodillas—. Cené y almorcé con él tres veces, desayuné dos, y fuimos juntos a todos los lugares que les conté en el Caldero Chorreante, con él…

—¿Con Malfoy? —parpadeó incrédulo—. ¿Draco Malfoy?

Hermione asintió, sacando una foto que había mandado a revelar en la mañana con el fin de tener algún recuerdo de Draco, se la entregó al joven y volvió a esconder su cara con las manos. Contarles a sus amigos su experiencia de los últimos tres días no había hecho más que revivir el dolor que la separación de la noche anterior, había ocasionado. Harry no pudo evitar abrir la boca por el asombro. Efectivamente, en la foto podía verse a su antiguo rival del colegio con la Torre Eiffel de fondo, sonriendo.

—Harry, él ya no es como solía ser en el colegio. Hablamos mucho, me pidió perdón —al muchacho se le desencajó la mandíbula—. Me dijo que algún día tendría que ofrecerles disculpas a ti, a Ronald, a todos… Harry… el hecho es… es que no sé cómo sucedió, pero… —las palabras no salían de su boca.

—¿Te enamoraste de él? —terminó la oración luego de esperar unos segundos sin que la respuesta llegara—. Hermione, ¿eso es lo que me quieres decir?

—¿Es que acaso eso puede ser posible? ¿En sólo unas horas? —volvió a esconder su rostro entre las rodillas—. Harry, promete que no se lo comentarás a nadie, sólo contigo puedo hablar de esto. Ron no lo comprendería, ni yo misma lo hago, pero no quería dejar París. ¡No quería venirme! ¡Yo, Hermione Granger!, la que pone su trabajo primero que todo. ¡No quería dejarlo! ¿Te lo puedes creer?

—¿Pasó algo entre ustedes? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—No, y eso es lo mejor… o lo peor… —comentó ella pensativa—. No hizo falta ningún beso o caricia para que pusiera mi mundo al revés. Escasamente nos tocamos para las apariciones conjuntas… Fue… diferente…

—Hermione, ¿y qué tiene de malo entonces? Dijiste que no es quien solía —su voz era dulce y comprensiva. Definitivamente ella no podía haber elegido mejor confidente y hermano que él.

—Por Merlín, Harry, ¡es Draco Malfoy! Nadie va a aceptar que, de la noche a la mañana, yo me haya puesto loca por él. Ronald el primero.

—¿Y eso por qué tiene que importarle a los demás? ¿Él te dijo algo, hablaron de esto que sientes?

—No… —unas lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas, por lo que Harry la acercó a su pecho y empezó a acariciar sus cabellos con cariño—. Estoy segura que no soy correspondida… por eso odio sentirme así, con esta tristeza, con esta sensación de soledad tan dentro de mi alma… Esta no soy yo, Harry, y no quiero estar así, no quiero sentir esto, porque soy consciente que esto no tiene pies ni cabeza…

Harry Potter podía enfrentarse a magos tenebrosos, dementores y mortífagos, y salir victorioso, pero no sabía cómo apoyar a su amiga en esta situación. ¿En serio estaba ella llorando por Draco Malfoy? No podía dar crédito a lo que veía.

—Creo que no debes preocuparte por lo que piensen los demás, y que debes seguir lo que dicta tu corazón… pero no te voy a negar que me tienes asombrado…

—¡Ay Harry! Es que no estuviste ahí… fue amable… atento…

—¡No sigas! —interrumpió—. Esas descripciones y las que falten no coinciden con el Malfoy que conozco —sólo imaginar el resto de calificativos le había causado náuseas.

—No sé qué hacer…

—¿Y qué hace él allá?

—Es el consultor de confianza del ministro francés, Belmont Tynaire.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Malfoy? —el rostro de Harry era todo un poema.

—Sí. Están trabajando en los mismos cambios que nosotros para abolir las leyes pro-sangre pura. Por eso fui… ocupaban algunas ideas, pero ya lo llevaban bastante adelante; Malfoy estaba en la reunión del viernes.

—No lo puedo creer. Malfoy abogando por los derechos de quienes despreció siempre —dijo él sin salir de su asombro.

Hermione empezó a contarle con pelos y señales todo lo que había hablado con Draco. Era bien entrada la madrugada cuando se durmieron, ambos en el mullido sillón, rendidos por el cansancio.

≻───── ⋆✩⋆ ─────≺

Cuando Hermione se apareció aquella noche de domingo, dejándolo solo en Champs-Élysées, Draco se había devuelto cabizbajo hacia su apartamento, caminando como las noches anteriores. ¿Sería esa una nueva costumbre para despejar sus pensamientos? Tardó cincuenta minutos en llegar a casa, pero ni la caminata ni el tiempo transcurrido le habían proporcionado tranquilidad. Por primera vez en muchos años, decidió tomarse un _filtro somnífero para dormir profundo_ , aunque hubiera deseado uno de _muerto en vida_ para no despertar ojalá en dos años.

El lunes llegó y de sólo imaginar que ese día ya no la vería hizo que no quisiera levantarse. _Glondy_ estaba atenta pensando que su amito estaba enfermo pues lo usual era que más bien madrugara, y cuando ella mencionó que traería a la señora Malfoy, Draco la miró horrorizado y le prohibió hacer tal aberración. Lo último que él ocupaba ese día era tener a su madre preguntándole la causa de sus males, metiendo las narices donde no le incumbía. Se levantó al ser las once y ojeó los periódicos con desgano. Ninguno tenía nada interesante qué decir por lo que gruñó un “ _evanesco”_ para desaparecerlos. Buscó en la prensa rosa a ver si alguien lo había captado con ella, pero tampoco encontró nada; de todos modos, ellos sólo habían estado en el París muggle. Por la tarde decidió desempolvar su mejor libro de alquimia, pero por mucho que lo intentó, no logró concentrarse por más de pocos minutos; al caer la noche, volvió a tomarse otro filtro para poder dormir.

El martes había estado ocupado con el ministro Tynaire y eso había distraído su mente, pero al llegar la noche, estaba en su salón con las manos en la cabeza y los codos en sus muslos. Había tanto silencio alrededor que escuchaba los pausados latidos de su corazón y nuevamente los recuerdos empezaron a torturarlo. No sabía si prefería un _cruciatus_ del Señor Tenebroso a lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento. Se sentía el hombre más solo y desdichado del mundo, y apenas habían pasado dos días sin verla. Caminó en redondo por el salón. Aún podía percibir su suave aroma a jazmín. Salió al balcón, pero ahí tampoco estaba ella. La recordó embelesada, sonriendo, disfrutando de la vista de la Torre Eiffel rodeada de árboles en tonalidades rojas, naranjas y amarillas. Estaba cerca de conjurarse a sí mismo, un “ _obliviate”_. “ _Si el incompetente de Lockhart lo logró, yo también puedo… con que borre los últimos seis días sería suficiente_ ”, pero no había registro de que algo así saliera bien. Corría el riesgo de caer en un hospital igual que su antiguo profesor, aunque dudaba si eso no sería la mejor solución, de paso así olvidaría toda su desventurada vida. Cada minuto que pasaba se sentía más hundido en su depresión.


	15. Decisiones

El siguiente viernes, Draco se levantó decidido a ponerle fin a sus sufrimientos. Como buen Slytherin, durante los días anteriores había analizado los pro y contras de su actual situación, y había llegado a la conclusión de que no quería pasar un día más con la incertidumbre de si lo que sentía por Hermione podía tener un futuro. Iba a arriesgarse. Al fin y al cabo, había pasado por cosas peores y había salido adelante. Si fuera el caso, no tenía por qué ser diferente esta vez: empezaría de cero como ya lo había hecho cuatro años atrás.

Cerca del mediodía, le informó a _Glondy_ que haría un viaje de pocos días pero que ella no lo acompañaría, y le pidió que le preparara una maleta pequeña.

—Nadie atenderá al amito como _Glondy_ —se quejó con resentimiento. Ella siempre lo acompañaba en sus viajes.

—Si todo sale bien, estaré acá el lunes temprano. Necesito que estés acá y tengas todo perfecto como siempre.

—El amito Draco ha estado triste durante la semana. _Glondy_ desea que el amito esté feliz.

—Yo también lo deseo —susurró.

Draco se dirigió al ministerio francés. Ocupaba un traslador a Londres.

Hacía más de cuatro años que no estaba en su país y eso lo tenía muy nervioso. Podría encontrarse con personas que lo odiaban, y barajó la posibilidad de entrar al ministerio británico usando la _poción multijugos_ , pero se arriesgaba a que, por ser un desconocido, no le permitieran el acceso a la oficina de Hermione. Sería mucho más fácil siendo él mismo. Decidió que, por Hermione, era capaz de enfrentarse al mundo entero si fuera necesario. Sólo le pedía a Merlín, Morgana y cuanto mago existiera que pudiera interceder por él, que todo saliera según sus deseos. Meditó la posibilidad de tomarse unas gotitas de _Felix Felicis_ , pero usarla no le aseguraba nada; si Hermione no lo quería, no habría suerte que lo favoreciera. Lo único que Draco tenía seguro era que no se quedaría en Malfoy Manor; prefería quedarse en cualquier lado, incluso en los feúchos cuartos del Caldero Chorreante antes de poner un pie en su antigua casa.

≻───── ⋆✩⋆ ─────≺

Hermione se levantó ese viernes y mecánicamente se arregló y llegó a su oficina. Por dicha sería el último día de trabajo de esa semana; no sabía cómo había logrado dar la talla los días anteriores. Estaba deseando quedarse en su departamento el sábado y domingo, acostada en su cama, viendo melodramas muggles. Quería llorar y hundirse en su desdicha por primera vez en la vida. Ocupaba desahogarse y ese era un buen pretexto en caso de que alguien decidiera hacerle una visita inesperada. Sólo Harry conocía su pena y ya él no sabía cómo animarla. Ella le hizo prometer que la dejaría sola el fin de semana y él aceptó con tal de que el lunes, ella entrara por la puerta de su oficina, siendo la Hermione de siempre.

Cuando por fin había acabado su jornada y estaba recogiendo sus cosas para irse a casa, escuchó unos golpecitos en la puerta. Deseando que no fuera algún trabajo que la obligara a quedarse horas extras en la oficina, abrió la puerta; lo que encontró al otro lado la dejó en shock.

—¡Draco! —no podía creer que lo tuviera al frente.

—Hermione… —sonrió de lado con el corazón desbocado. Por fin la tenía cerca.

—Ho… ¡hola! ¡Adelante! Desconocía que hoy hubiera alguna reunión con la gente del ministerio francés —las palabras salían atropelladamente, incapaz de serenarse ante la presencia del joven mago, pero haciéndose a un lado para permitirle el paso hacia el interior de la oficina.

—No estoy acá para una reunión... —Draco se dio unos segundos para tratar de serenarse y lentamente empezó a hablar—. Hermione, estoy acá por ti —la muchacha sintió que iba a desfallecer al escuchar la respuesta de Draco—. Por favor, dime que puedes darme una oportunidad de estar contigo. Dime que no estoy pidiendo un imposible y que tú también descubriste que entre nosotros hubo algo el fin de semana pasado. Por favor, déjame hablar —le dijo cuando vio que ella iba a interrumpirlo—. Esto que tengo que decirte es importante para mí y me costó mucho decidirme a venir. No sé qué me pasó, pero desde el momento en que te vi pasar hace ocho días en el ministerio, no he podido sacarte de mis pensamientos. Te metiste dentro de mí, me diste el mejor fin de semana que he tenido en mi vida, y ya no concibo seguir mi vida sin tenerte a mi lado viviendo no sólo un maravilloso fin de semana, sino una maravillosa vida. Estoy enamorado de ti, Hermione —la muchacha abrió su boca con asombro—. Sí, sé que suena a locura, pero no habían pasado ni doce horas a tu lado y ya sentía algo por ti.

—Draco… —balbuceó.

—Déjame seguir, por favor… escúchame antes de rechazarme —refunfuñó algo exasperado—. Te amo. Sé que es apresurado hablar de amor, pero te amo. Sé también que no te merezco, que soy el último hombre en quien pensarías para una relación, pero… quería que lo supieras… que soy capaz de hacer todo lo que me pidas si con eso me aseguro una oportunidad a tu lado, porque te amo. Mírame, vine a Londres, aún habiendo jurado que no volvería. Estoy acá por ti y sólo estoy pidiendo que, a cambio, me permitas intentar conquistarte.

Hermione no cabía en sí de la felicidad. Poco a poco se había ido acercando y una luz de felicidad brillaba en sus ojos. Draco estaba tan ensimismado en su discurso que no había reparado en ese detalle. ¿Ella estaba sonriendo?

—¿Ahora sí puedo hablar? —su voz era dulce.

—Por favor —asintió en un susurro y rogando a todos los magos porque ella no lo echara de su oficina.

—Viniste a Londres por mí… —recapitulaba.

—Sí…

—A pesar de que juraste nunca más volver…

—Sí, eso fue lo que dije…

—Y me amas…

—S… sí —estaba empezando a desesperarse, ¿acaso se estaba burlando de él?

Hermione se abalanzó a su pecho y lo abrazó como si no quisiera separarse de él nunca más.

—¿Esto… es un sí? —preguntó en el colmo de la felicidad separándola un poco para ver su rostro.

—¡Sí, Draco! Porque yo también siento lo mismo que tú.

Draco mantuvo su mirada unos minutos más en ella, como si temiera que fuera un sueño. No podía creer que eso le estuviera pasando. Su mano derecha empezó a delinear suavemente el rostro de la joven; el momento era tan perfecto que no quería que terminara. Ella no había soltado su abrazo y se permitió respirar ese aroma a jazmín que tanto había extrañado. Delineó lentamente y apenas con un roce de su pulgar izquierdo, su labio inferior para luego, inclinarse ante ella y unir sus labios en un beso que, primero fue tierno pero que luego fue aumentando de intensidad, como si no hubiera un mañana. El tiempo pasó y seguían abrazados en medio de la oficina. Ambas respiraciones se fueron calmando hasta volverse casi imperceptibles.

—Quería besarte desde que estuvimos en el balcón de mi apartamento —le susurró al oído. Ella volvió su todavía sonrojado rostro hacia él.

—Y yo desde que estuvimos en los jardines de Luxemburgo —sonrió con picardía y enredando sus dedos en los rubios cabellos, como había deseado hacerlo en aquella ocasión, volvieron a besarse.


	16. Obstáculos

Esa misma tarde, saliendo del ministerio, Hermione convenció a Draco de dirigirse a Grimmauld Place para hablar con Harry y ponerlo al tanto de las buenas nuevas. Draco estaba algo reacio a que tuviera que enfrentarse tan pronto a su antiguo compañero y rival del colegio. No se había preparado para eso, pero era tanta la insistencia de Hermione por contarle a Harry que todo había cambiado y que ahora estaba completamente feliz, que no tuvo otra opción. Todo lo que fuera por complacerla y verla dichosa.

Cuando Harry los vio aparecer por su puerta, tomados de la mano y ambos con una cara de felicidad que no dejaba espacio a ninguna duda más que Malfoy había ido a Londres a buscar a su amiga, y que ahora estaban juntos, le dedicó media sonrisa a Hermione y comentó:

—Dijiste que ibas a pasar el fin de semana encerrada en tu cuarto.

—Como ves, hubo cambio de planes —sonrió con sus mejillas arreboladas.

Harry los hizo pasar hasta la cocina, y los invitó a cenar. Hermione le agradecía el enorme esfuerzo que su amigo estaba haciendo por tratar de llevarse bien con Draco y pasaba su mirada de uno a otro, pensando que no podía ser más dichosa: las dos personas que más apreciaba en el mundo, después de sus padres, en un mismo aposento e intentando llevar la fiesta en paz, ambos, por ella.

Draco, sabiendo que al mal paso era mejor darle prisa, no quiso retrasar algo que en algún momento iba a pasar y se disculpó con Harry por los errores del pasado, tal como lo había prometido. Harry, aún sin creer lo que escuchaba, asintió sin quitar la mirada de su amiga, y ambos magos aseguraron que llevarían la fiesta en paz de ahora en adelante. Aunque sabían que probablemente nunca iban a ser los mejores amigos, por ver a Hermione sonriendo, lo intentarían. Esa noche se quedaron hablando hasta muy tarde así que decidieron quedarse en Grimmauld Place.

Desayunar en casa de Harry los sábados por la mañana se convirtió en una tradición cada vez que Draco estaba de visita en Londres. Para Hermione fue un alivio ver cómo, cada dos semanas mejoraba la tensa relación de los dos hombres y que podían pasar hasta tres horas en un mismo lugar sin insultarse. Hermione le agradecía a Merlín que Harry Potter nunca hubiera sido una persona rencorosa.

El domingo siguiente habían visitado a los señores Granger. Al principio la presencia del joven los había sorprendido, pero ellos confiaban plenamente en el criterio de su hija para la elección de su novio. Con lo poco que lo habían conocido ese día, habían quedado más que complacidos con Draco. La señora Granger cada que tenía ocasión, les comentaba a sus amigas lo guapo y gentil que era su futuro yerno.

Hermione, Draco y Harry habían decidido esperar unas semanas más para contarle a Ron sobre el noviazgo ya que sabían que con él no sería nada fácil tocar el tema. Ronald Weasley odiaba a muerte a Malfoy. Con cada viaje que Hermione hacía a París cada quince días, fue allanando el camino poco a poco, contándole primero que había conocido a alguien. No le gustaba mentir, pero Ron aún no aceptaba su ruptura, a pesar de que tenía varios meses saliendo con Luna Lovegood. Pero cuando pasó un mes, Hermione citó a su amigo en _Florean Fortescue_ , rogando porque los deliciosos helados y golosinas del lugar endulzaran el carácter de Weasley. Habían acordado que ella se encontraría con él y Draco esperaría algo alejado del lugar. Cuando Hermione le contó que lo había citado para enterarlo de su relación con Malfoy, Ron se levantó de su silla con el rostro desencajado.

—¡Eres una traidora! —le gritó—. De todos los hombres del mundo, ¡tenía que ser él! ¡Podría apostar a que estás bajo _“imperius”_ , de otra forma no podría entender que la inteligente Hermione Granger sea novia de esa despreciable escoria que tantas veces la humilló! ¡Te desconozco! —y diciendo esto, salió del lugar, indignado. Ella lo dejó ir; era lo mejor. Draco se acercó a consolarla con un fuerte abrazo. Luego de esto Ron no le habló por un mes.

Por medio de Luna y Ginny, quienes, a petición del mismo Ron, le contaban todos los pormenores de la relación de Draco y Hermione, fue aceptando poco a poco que su adversario había cambiado y que, al parecer, sí amaba a su amiga. Le costó dejar ir de una vez por todas lo que sentía por Hermione, pero verla tan contenta, como nunca la había visto en sus pocos meses de relación con él, lo fueron ablandando. Cuando Draco le ofreció disculpas por sus “antiguos desacuerdos” como los llamó al estar frente a toda su familia, Weasley casi se cae de su silla. Estaban en La Madriguera celebrando la Navidad y los señores Weasley, en extensión de su cariño con la que podía haber sido su nuera, habían invitado a Draco al almuerzo, adoptándolo como uno más, esto a cambio de que Hermione no dejara de visitarlos en esa época. La señora Weasley hasta se había tomado la molestia de bordarle una bufanda a Draco.

Otro gran obstáculo habían sido los señores Malfoy. Fue para Acción de Gracias que Draco se reunió con ellos en el château y les contó.

—Quiero informarles que estoy saliendo con alguien —soltó luego del postre—. Es algo completamente serio, y es alguien que ustedes no aprobarían jamás. Aun así, quiero que sepan que no la voy a dejar. Por más que me amenacen, no claudicaré porque la amo. Esta declaración puede implicar que me deshereden, mas no me importa. Soy perfectamente capaz de mantenerme y formar una familia sin tocar un knut de la fortuna Malfoy.

—Si te sientes capaz de enfrentarte a nosotros de esta forma, es porque en serio te importa, Draco —dilucidó Narcissa algo asombrada por la osadía de su hijo.

—Así es, madre. La amo con todo mi ser, y es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Es más, pienso pronto, pedirle que se case conmigo.

—¿Quién es ella, —inquirió Lucius tan serio como siempre—, una muggle? —sabía que su hijo no salía con nadie de su círculo social porque hacía años no veía noticias suyas en la prensa rosa; eso significaba que quien fuera, no era mágica.

—No —Draco se había levantado de la mesa y se había acercado a la chimenea—. Es Hermione Granger —y diciendo esto, se había conectado con su casa por la _Red Flu_ , realizando varios conjuros para evitar que lo siguieran. En pocas horas saldría para Londres y no deseaba discutir con sus padres.

Posteriormente, Draco había cenado el veinticuatro de diciembre con sus padres pero estos no habían tocado el tema y Draco lo prefirió con tal de llevar la fiesta en paz, sobre todo por su madre. Además, el día de Navidad lo pasaría en Londres con su “nueva familia” y deseaba estar de buen ánimo para lo que implicaría encontrarse con Ron cara a cara. Pero para año nuevo, Narcissa le había insistido que acudiera a su tradicional Fiesta del Primero de Enero, donde se reunían con sus amistades más cercanas. Él sólo aceptó si podía llevar a Hermione y presentarla formalmente como su novia. Después de cruzarse miradas con su esposo, ella aceptó. No quería perder a su hijo únicamente porque desaprobaba su relación.

Narcisa presentó a Hermione Granger a los invitados como la jefa de un departamento importante del ministerio británico, antes de como la novia de su hijo. En ningún momento mencionaron despectivamente su estatus de sangre y eso había sido un gran avance para todos, por lo que Draco estaba satisfecho. En esa fiesta, donde siempre llegaba la prensa a cubrir el evento, el joven, con consentimiento de su novia, había permitido unas fotos para los periódicos, que se encargaron de poner al tanto a todo el mundo mágico francés y británico, que “ _el soltero más codiciado del momento, el joven Draco Malfoy, había sido atrapado por su antigua compañera de Hogwarts y heroína de la Segunda Guerra Mágica, la muy reconocida señorita Hermione Granger”_.


	17. Epílogo

El viernes catorce de febrero del 2003, Draco se apareció en la oficina de su novia dándole una sorpresa. Ese fin de semana era el turno de Hermione de visitarlo en París, —se alternaban semanalmente para verse—, pero él tenía otros planes para el Día de los enamorados.

—Quiero que hoy te pongas más hermosa que nunca —le dijo con una mirada traviesa—, iremos a un precioso lugar a celebrar. Aquel vestido verde jade que te pusiste para la fiesta de mi madre me gustó mucho —le guiñó un ojo.

—¿Así tan elegante? —se asombró la muchacha.

—Sí señorita. Yo también me pondré “elegante”. Paso por ti a las nueve —le dio un beso y se marchó.

A pesar de tener escasos cuatro meses de noviazgo, Draco sentía que estaban listos para dar el siguiente paso, por lo que había hecho una reservación en un lujoso restaurante londinense que tenía hermosas vistas de la ciudad, y en ese lindo lugar, planeó pedirle matrimonio. Había comprado un precioso anillo de compromiso: un diamante rosa de corte redondo rodeado con diamantes diminutos, montado en platino. Estaban en la terraza del restaurante cuando él, de un pronto a otro se puso serio y tomando una de sus manos, algo nervioso confesó:

—Hermione, sé que no soy muy bueno en expresar mis sentimientos, y no te he dicho esto antes pero, hoy deseo que mis palabras hagan eco en tu corazón. No necesito tu presencia física para sentirte cerca pues siempre estás en mi mente, en mi corazón y en mi alma, dándole significado a mi vida, aliento a mi existencia, inspirándome… —poco a poco se iba sintiendo más seguro al ver la sonrisa y el brillo en los ojos de su amada—. Eres única… la luz de tus ojos llena mi vida, y me has enseñado lo que es la paciencia, el amor, la comprensión y muchas cosas más que hacen de mi vida a tu lado, un sueño hecho realidad. No sabes lo que te extraño y necesito cuando no estamos juntos… eres un oasis en eso que llaman trabajo… Y deseo que este sentimiento dure para siempre… que estemos juntos hasta el fin de los tiempos. Hemos compartido momentos maravillosos y sé que nos esperan muchos más en un futuro. Te amo, y aunque quizá es algo pronto, quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo, porque no hay momento que no desee estar a tu lado. 

Draco abrió la cajita de terciopelo para mostrar el precioso anillo pero Hermione no tenía más ojos que para su novio. Las palabras habían calado profundamente en su corazón y no había dudado en levantarse de su asiento para abrazarlo en el colmo de la emoción y darle el sí con un apasionado beso. Él la tomó por la cintura y levantándola del suelo, empezó a dar vueltas en el aire haciendo que ambos rieran de felicidad.

≻───── ⋆✩⋆ ─────≺

Draco y Hermione habían asistido a las nupcias de Ginny y Harry en marzo y ahora se preparaban para la suya en Saint Tropez a principios de abril. El lugar no había sido negociable con Narcissa; ella quería una ceremonia por todo lo alto, pero habían cedido a cambio de que sería una boda completamente íntima, con sólo los amigos más cercanos a la pareja. Si acaso habría veinticinco invitados. La señora Malfoy accedió a la petición con tal de que le permitieran encargarse de todos los detalles.

Hermione había dejado el Ministerio Británico de Magia y después de la luna de miel, trabajaría en el francés. Era una decisión que había tomado a pesar de que Draco había insistido en que se mudaran a Londres. Pero ella, después de su primer fin de semana juntos, había decidido que, por amor, se mudaría a París. Draco por amor, había enfrentado a toda la comunidad mágica. Estaban a mano. Además, ¿había otro lugar más bonito para vivir que su apartamento en Neuilly-sur-Seine?

Quizás cinco meses eran muy pronto para tomar la decisión de casarse, pero un fin de semana había bastado para enamorarse. No consideraban necesario esperar más. Estaban seguros de que su elección era la correcta y que era para toda la vida. Además, sabían que, si en algún momento se presentaba algún problema en su relación, siempre podrían volver a enamorarse en un fin de semana en París.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que llegaron hasta el final de esta historia. Este fue mi primer longfic Dramione. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo. Amo a este Draco que he descrito y espero que lo hayan amado también.
> 
> Comentarios y kudos son bienvenidos 💕 para saber qué les pareció este fic pues con cada uno me motivan a escribir más historias.  
> Les recuerdo que en mi perfil de Pinterest podrán encontrar mucho contenido relacionado con mis fics. Usuario: Adrimazofeifa.  
> https://www.pinterest.com/adrimazofeifa/fin-de-semana-en-par%C3%ADs-fic/
> 
> Si aún no los han leído, tengo dos OS inspirados en Fan Arts. Uno se llama "Unidos por el Quidditch" y fue mi primera experiencia escribiendo de esta pareja. El otro se llama "Apariencias", ambos publicados en AO3, así como en wattpad (donde acompaño mis fics de imágenes relacionadas con lo que escribo), y en Fan Fiction.
> 
> Besos a todos. Adrimazofeifa. Julio, 2020.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios y kudos son bienvenidos 💕


End file.
